Harry Potter and the Veil of Whispers
by Harry Potter Nutbar
Summary: Harry must learn to deal with Sirius's death. In the process, he begings to discover his past, his present and his future. He finds a kindred spirit in Ginny and finds that the boy who lived is more than just that. HG, RH pairings. Set in Harry's sixth
1. At the Dursleys

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own or claim to own any of the incredible ideas owned by J. K. Rowling and the Harry Potter enterprise. I only hope to pay homage to one of my favourite author's and do a story based on her work._

**Chapter 1 – At The Dursley's**

_Harry had that dream again last night. _

_He'd been having almost every night for the last two weeks. In this dream, he was in the department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He walked down the long corridors to the room with the stone staircase leading down to and archway. Covering the archway was a thin, worn curtain. He was standing in front of it reaching out. Someone, somewhere was saying something. He was aware of voices speaking in whispers just out of reach. He strained to hear what they were saying. He could pick out works every once in a while. Miss you, hold on, don't forget, and try, look, Book of Isis._

_It was at this point that Harry had waked up. He was drenched in a cold sweat._

Harry had dreaded going back to the Dursley's. He wanted to be alone. Alone to recover: to collect his thoughts: to grieve. Even though the Mad Eye, Tonks, The Weasley's, Kingsley, and Remus had talked to the Dursely's about their treatment of Harry, he somehow didn't believe that they would give him the time he needed to mend his broken heart.

He spent the first three weeks of summer vacation alone in his bedroom, not because he was forced to, but because of his terrific and immense need to think about the past month. Uncle Vernon called him down for meals each day but Harry declined.

"Boy, dinner is ready."

"No thanks Uncle Vernon, I would just like some time by myself right now. I'll just take a sandwich and a glass of milk."

Uncle Vernon stared at him, not knowing what to say and not wanting to seem anything remotely angered, just nodded. He remembered the talk that was given to him by Harry's group of magical maniacs and had no inclination to get into it with Harry after that.

He'd then collect his small meal and go back upstairs. He was a former shadow of himself. His will to live was fighting with his will to die and nobody could tell which was winning. Harry had lost about 20 pounds since returning from the Ministry of Magic that awful night. On a slight frame as Harry's, it was really beginning to look as if he was starving himself to death.

Harry had lost the closest thing to a real father he ever had since losing his real parents.

He had watched as Sirius fell through the veil after being hit with Belatrix's curse. He had watched and waited for Sirius to jump back through ready to have another go at Belatrix. He remembered struggling with Remus as he went to go after him, to help him, and all the while Remus telling him.

"It's no good Harry, He's gone! You can't help him now."

Why was he gone? He had just slipped through the veil, the same veil he had heard voices thru when they first entered the room earlier that night on his way to find the mysterious room.

He remembered the talk he had had with Professor Dumbledore and the prophecy.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

The entire year had been one challenge after another. The ministry of magic had turned their back on him. He wasn't believable anymore apparently. He was just trying to get attention after all. Cedric's death was labeled an accident. They didn't believe him or Dumbledore when they told them that Voldemort was back.

He thought about their installing Dolorus Umbridge to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts and then to Headmistress. He thought about the D. A. club and all the members. They really had learned a lot through his teaching. He smiled to himself.

"That really was something I can be proud of" he thought to himself.

Watching Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny throw curse after curse fighting the Deatheater's in the Ministry of Magic that night was also something he could be proud of. But that had almost cost them their lives as well…. If the Order hadn't of shown up, things could have been horribly worse than just a couple of day's stay in the hospital wing of Hogwart's.

He would never forgive himself for getting them into that much danger…

He absently stroked Hedwig's feathers. What a comfort she had been to him. She seemed to sense his need right now and didn't spend much time out of his room except to catch her evening meal and to deliver Harry's short messages to Ron and Hermione to tell them that he was all right and that the Dursley's were treating him fair.

He looked at the clock. It was 12:00 and he thought he should turn in for the night. He got into his pajamas and slipped into bed. Before he turned out the light, he picked up his parent's wedding picture that Hagrid had given him. In it were his parents, Lily and James Potter looking so much in love, and grinning from ear to ear between them was Sirius.

A tear ran down Harry's troubled face. He placed the photo back on his nightstand and turned out the light.

"Crack!!!"

Harry sat upright in his bed. Someone had just apparated into his bedroom.

He reached for the light, flicked it on and sitting on the end of his bed…

"Dobby!"

"What are you doing here Dobby?"

"Dobby came to see his friend sir. He wanted to see if Harry Potter needed some company in this muggle household!"

"Dobby is sorry to see Harry Potter sad sir! Dobby would like to help young Harry Potter if he cans sir."

"You can't help Dobby, no one can!"

Dobby sat wringing his hands on the end of Harry's bed. He looked up with worried eyes at his idol and friend, who was a former shadow of the Harry Potter he knew. He did not like the looks of Harry Potter, not one bit.

"Harry Potter doesn't look like he's been eating sir. Those muggles have not been feeding Harry Potter sir! I must tell Dumbledore. He won't like this very much!"

"No, no Dobby, they've been feeding me… it's just… that I haven't much felt like eating lately."

"That will never do sir! Harry Potter must eat! He needs his strength sir. And I know just the thing. Dobby will care for Harry Potter. He will make him feel like eating again…"

Dobby was muttering under his breath.

Harry sat looking back at his loyal little house elf with a bit of curiosity. He wondered how this elf always seemed to be cropping up exactly when Harry's need for him was greatest. He smiled back at Dobby.

"Won't you be missed at Hogwart's Dobby? Won't Professor Dumbledore be expecting you to be working?"

"No sir, Dobby is on summer holiday's sir. House elves are not as busy in the summer at Hogwart's when there aren't too many people around. Professor Dumbledore will not be unhappy that Dobby comes to stay with Harry Potter for a few weeks while Harry Potter is on the mends."

"We must go now sir but we will be back tomorrow to start caring for Harry Potter. We must go prepare now!"

"But Dobby, my uncle won't like it one bit that there is a house elf staying here in his house. He will surely have a fit if he finds you here!"

"Harry Potter mustn't worry sir. Dobby knows a trick or two! Those muggles will not even know Dobby is here."

"Dobby must go and plan. He must get ready…"

Dobby was muttering under his breath again. And before Harry could utter another single word… Crack! Dobby was gone again.

Harry couldn't believe what was just happened. Before he could protest, Dobby had invited himself to stay with Harry. That was going to go over like a ton of bricks with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. That's all he needed was to have them blow up at him. He didn't feel as if he was strong enough to handle that at the moment.

He lay awake in bed that night for hours mulling over the prospects of having a house elf nurse him back to health. It just didn't seem like a good idea but somehow, Harry couldn't seem to think his way out of this mess. He didn't want to hurt Dobby's feeling by turning him away. And it judging by the way he was feeling, it wouldn't hurt to have someone take care of him that wouldn't ask too many questions of him or make a big fuss about him. After all, house elves are notorious for keeping out of their master's way. Somehow, he felt that dobby wouldn't be a burden to him right now. And he really needed a companion that he could talk to that wouldn't be too judgmental.

Harry turned out the light and fell asleep.

_Author's Note – This is my first fan fiction so I hope you will be gentle with me. I accept all criticism with good grace and will reply when time permits. I hope to post about once a week or biweekly depending on how much writing I get done when I have free time._


	2. Healing Harry

Chapter 2 – Healing Harry 

Harry awoke the next morning to two very large saucer shaped eyes peering back at him. He sat upright knocking Dobby onto the floor with a soft thud.

"Don't scare me like that Dobby. You'll give me a heart attack one of these days I swear."

Dobby grinned and pulled himself off the floor in one quick jump.

"Dobby is sorry sir, Dobby forgets that some folks aren't used to having house elves around."

Harry slipped on his glasses and looked around the room. It was different somehow, and yet, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. The curtains were drawn and sunlight streamed across the floor. It was opened halfway and a gentle breeze was blowing through it. But the window seemed 3 times its normal size. There was a trunk sitting next to his closet that surely must have been Dobby's. The room felt bigger somehow. He looked at the distance to his desk and closet and realized that the room was bigger. In the other corner was a comfy couch that looked like it would have seated about 10 people. It had a throw lain across one end of it that looked like it would stretch the whole couch. There was a lamp beside it as well as coffee table and today's copy of the Daily Profit. He looked down at his bed and realized that it too was different. It was a king sized bed with the largest most comfiest down comforter and two king sized down pillows. Even his pajamas were different. They weren't Dudley's cast offs, but instead were Griffindor colored silk with the letters HP embroidered on them.

"Dobby! Did you make this room bigger? What have you done to my room, to my clothes? You'll have to put it back this instant. Uncle Vernon will go mental if he sees this room like this! Change it back right now!"

"Harry potter is not to trouble himself with this. Those muggles won't really see the room this big. Dobby has charmed it so that all they will see is the room in its former state.

Harry was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a miracle. Dobby had made this cast off room of Dudley's into a hotel suite fit for royalty. It was almost livable he thought. Well except for the fact that it was in the Dursely's house that is.

"Dobby, I don't know what to say. You did all this for me? You shouldn't have."

"It was nothing Harry Potter, nothing at all. After what you did for me, I can never repay you." Dobby gave him a crooked smile.

"Would Harry Potter like his breakfast now?"

Harry made to get out of bed when Dobby stopped him. "No need sir. I'll just be a second with your meal."

Dobby walked over to his trunk, opened it and pulled out a large tray, which he then walked over to Harry and sat on his lap. Two legs on either end of the tray swung down on the bed on either side of his lap. Dobby reached up and took off the cover.

Harry couldn't believe it. On his lap was every possible thing you could image. There were eggs and sausage, and hash browns and oatmeal and toast as well as a large glass of pumpkin juice and a fruit platter. It was just like being at Hogwart's! The aroma coming of his plate was outstanding. Harry felt his stomach rumble. He remembered how little he had been eating lately and couldn't believe that he was actually hungry. He devoured a large portion of the plate and sat contented for a few minutes enjoying the last mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Dobby, that was incredible. I wouldn't have believed that I would ever regain my hunger back. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"There is no need to thank me sir, Dobby was happy to do it", beamed Dobby

"I'll be back in a minute Dobby, I have to go use the loo". Harry sat the tray to one side and made to get up. He was a little shaky this morning for obvious reasons.

He was about to reach for the door handle to the hall when Dobby said "No need to go out there, Dobby has fixed up Harry's closet sir." Dobby reached for the door handle to Harry's closet and pulled it open to reveal a room about 30 by 30 meters wide. At one end of the room was a closed off area for what Harry presumed was the toilet. Next to that was a shower stall large enough to fit someone of Hagrids's stature. Beside that was a large vanity carrying all sorts of shampoos and shaving toiletries that one could ever want. To Harry's right was a large piece of exercise equipment and accessories. To his left was a walk in closet carrying all of Harry's clothes and robes all hung and neatly pressed. However, the piece de résistance was a tub located squarely in the middle of the room. And not just any tub. It was quite similar to the one he had once used in the prefects bathroom when trying to discover the secret to the golden egg for the Triwizard Tournament. The one he was doing laps in when Moaning Myrtle barged in on him. The tub had several faucets at either end of it for what he could imagine were soaps, bubble bath and water.

Harry's jaw hung open. He turned to Dobby who was just standing by grinning from ear to ear.

"On second thought Dobby, I think I will have a bath as well". Harry too was grinning.

Harry grabbed a thick towel from the stand next to the bath and shut the door.

Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven. He was drying himself off after what seemed like hours in the bath. His skin was all wrinkly and prune-like. There is nothing like a good soak in the tub to make all your troubles melt away. Well at least temporarily anyways.

He pulled on a set of clean clothes that Dobby had laid out for him. When he looked into the floor length mirror, he was shocked at the person that stood before him. It was as if he had just opened his eyes for the first time. His face was gaunt with his bones appearing ever so slightly from his pale skin. There were purple smudges underneath his eyes from too many sleepless nights of tossing and turning. Dudley's cast offs although always on the large size, made him look like he was wearing a potato sack. He had been wasting away to nothing and hadn't even realized it. Harry combed his hair and left the bathroom.

Dobby had cleared the dishes away from Harry's morning meal. The bed had been made and Harry's pyjamas were laid on his pillow. Harry was thinking about what Hermione would think if she saw all this.

"Harry how could you! And to think that you are a member of S.P.E.W.! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Harry blushed and thought to himself that he really should pay Dobby for his services while he was taking care of him. It was only fair after all.

"Dobby, I feel like I need to get some fresh air. Would you like to come with me?"

"No thank you Harry Potter, Dobby has some business to attend to. But you go ahead. I will have lunch ready when you come back. Besides, Muggles must not see Dobby. It's the Law."

Harry left the room and headed downstairs. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Breakfast is on the table." Aunt Petunia blurted out.

"I'm …"

"I know, I know, toast and milk". Aunt petunia snorted.

"Actually, I was going to say that I was a bit hungry this morning." Harry said.

Aunt Petunia looked stunned as she dished him up a plate of food and sat it before him. Something was different this morning but she could not put her finger on it.

" Well are you going to tell us what happened to you boy?" asked Uncle Vernon. That headmaster of yours sent us a ruddy owl before you came home and told us that you had suffered a nasty shock and that we shouldn't upset you in any way." Uncle Vernon looked relieved to get this off his chest.

He had been home for a month now and was wondering why they had treated him with kid gloves.

"I'd rather not discuss it." If they were the last people on this earth, there was no way Harry would tell the Dursely's what he had gone through this past year. Besides, they wouldn't want to hear it anyways.

"Well I can see you've turned a corner in your recovery in it so I expect everything to return to normal. I see you have risen from the dead," said Uncle Vernon. "You can help clean up after breakfast and then leave the house for a change. You look sickly and need some sun. People will think you are being abused by your appearance."

Harry nodded his agreement and didn't say another word.

After breakfast, he did the dishes. Aunt Petunia was making impatient noises and Harry took this as a cue to leave. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door.


	3. The Reflecting Pool

Chapter 3 – The Reflecting Pool 

It felt good to be outside. It was a warm morning with a gentle breeze. Not too many people had left the comfort of their house yet so he had the neighborhood to himself. He walked past Mrs. Figg's house. She was just letting one of her cats back in from a nights hunt. She smiled at him and called him over.

"Would you like to come in for tea Harry?

"Maybe later Mrs. Figg, I was just going for a walk." Harry replied.

He walked down to the park and sat down on a park bench over looking a reflecting pool. Leaning over his arms resting on his knees, he stared into the water.

"Something troubling you dear?" came a voice.

He looked around. There was no one near. The closest person was on the far end of the park walking there dog.

"Who said that?"

"Me dear, look down."

Harry looked back down to the water to see a figure of a young witch looking back at him.

"What in the world?"

"Well they don't call it a reflecting pool for nothing you know. I'm here to help sort out your thoughts. Kind of like a large pensive. We are a confidential service of the magical world to aid in the problems or troubles of Wizards and Witches when they are in need.

"Really" said Harry. "Wow, cool"

"How come I've never noticed this before?"

"Well you've never really came to the park to reflect before have you? You mostly come to get away from your cousin. My name is Eudora, now what can I do for you?"

Harry looked around to make sure no was there.

"Don't worry, I turn off when muggles are around dear."

Harry relaxed a little and continued.

"I'm just trying to make sense of my life. It's been a little crazy for the past 5 years and I'm trying to figure out why it's all happening to me."

"Well sometimes, things happen for a reason, sometimes it's fate, sometimes there is no reason." The young witch replied back.

"In your case, young Mister Potter, I believe it was fate. We have to learn to deal with fate on it's own turns. It can be a bad thing, or it can be a good thing depending on your outlook. If you remain determined and unwavering in your faith in yourself, life will be kind to you. If you wallow in self-pity and remorse for things you should or shouldn't have done, your life will be an onerous task."

Harry pondered these words.

"How do I know how to deal with things? I tend to leap before I look and I cause some serious danger to people around me because of it."

"You must trust and have faith in yourself Harry. But you must also heed the wisdom of other people around you who are more knowledgeable in life and experience."

"You sound like Dumbledore" Harry mumbled.

The witch cackled softly.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that Professor Dumbledore is my Uncle Harry. He must be channeling himself in me." She laughed.

Harry stiffened slightly. Was she going to report his chat with him?

"After seven years at Hogwarts under his tutelage, I sometimes just can't help myself. Don't worry; I'm not attached to his thoughts or anything. I've been trained in my field by the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry and am a certified Witch Doctor first class. I have taken a strict oath to uphold my client's secret thoughts. I give you my professional word on it."

Somehow, Harry felt she would keep her word. He wasn't too familiar with Wizarding doctors but felt that they must be similar to the muggle doctor's and their oaths of privacy and confidentiality.

"Umm, thanks for this little chat. I do feel a little better know. Do I owe you anything?" Harry asked.

"Not to worry, I'll bill your health care plan. You might not realize this, but it comes out directly from your bank account set up by your parents."

"Jeepers, there really is still a lot that I don't know about the Wizarding world isn't there? I didn't even know wizards had a health care plan." Harry laughed.

"It was nice chatting with you Harry", Eudora said. "I hope I've helped you."

"Yes, I believe you have. Thanks again Eudora."

Harry got up to leave. He felt somehow a little lighter. It was if the burden he was carrying had eased somewhat after his little chat with the reflecting pool witch.

Harry walked around for another hour. He thought about all of what Eudora had said. She had made a lot of sense he had to admit. Sometimes, he had to admit, that he acted on impulse when voices around him and inside him were urging caution. He thought of Sirius and his fate as well. He knew that there was nothing he could have done stop him from coming to rescue him at the ministry that sinister night. But he also knew that it could have been prevented had he been more questioning of the events that lead up to it. His judgment was skewed by his fear of something happening to his godfather and never stopped to think of weather he should second-guess his judgment. His connection with Voldemort should have made him question any thing that he had seen in any of his dreams, but he didn't. And Voldemort had tricked him.

When Harry finally came out of his thoughts, he looked around and found himself on the street outside Mrs. Figg's house. She was outside plucking weeds from her flowerbed.

"Oh Harry, your back. How was your walk dear?"

"Fine thanks."

"Would you like that tea now? I just had a batch of cookies come out of the oven."

"Yes I believe I would, thanks."

They walked into her house shooing the cats away from the door. There was a faint odor of cats, which was inevitable in Mrs. Figg's because she had so many of them. They went into the kitchen. She grabbed the teapot out of the cupboard and tea out of the canister. She filled up the kettle with water and sat it on the stove to heat.

"Lets go out on the patio while it heats up shall we?"

They headed out the patio doors to the cozy little area she had seat up for eating. The umbrella was extended to cover the area and provide a nice shady place. The mid day sun had made it a bit warm now and Harry appreciated the coolness the umbrella provided.

"So I presume you would like some answers from me Harry? I left you in such a hurry last summer at your aunt's doorstep and I knew you had plenty of questions you wanted answered."

Harry looked at her. Yes, he did have a million questions to ask her. The way she dropped him and Dudley off with no real explanation…

"Now that you mention it, there were one or two dozen questions I had wanted to ask." He looked sheepishly at her.

She chuckled.

"Fire away Harry, I'll try to answer all I can."

"How long have you know Professor Dumbledore?"

"Why couldn't you have told me that you were a squib when you were babysitting me? I mean, I'd been at Hogwarts for 4 years; I could have handled knowing at that point. Do you have any family left in the Wizarding community? Do you have any children? Are they wizards?" Harry paused to take a breath

Mrs. Figg's jumped in before he could start again.

"I have know Albus for 50 years. We have been friends ever since my children attended Hogwarts. Yes, my children. They have since passed on. Or rather killed by Voldemort. They worked at the Ministry of Magic and were killed before you were born. I had twin sons, Robert and Nicolas. My husband passed away about 16 years ago. I have no other living relatives."

"Have you always lived in Little Whinging?

"No, I moved here about 15 years ago when you were about 1 year old. Albus asked me to move here to keep an eye out for you."

"Why the cat-lady act? You've carried it to an extreme haven't you?

"Why, I don't you what you mean Harry." Mrs. Figg's eyes were twinkling.

"Actually, they were Albus's idea. He felt it a perfect cover for the unsuspecting and an equally nosey neighborhood such as this. I guess I just took it a little far."

Harry had exhausted his questions for the time being. Now it was Mrs. Figg's turn.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, are you feeling ok? You look far too thin. Has Petunia been feeding you? Your clothes, or more exactly, Dudley's clothes, are hanging on you a little more than usual. And I don't like the look of you. You're too pale."

"I haven't felt like eating much lately. Aunt Petunia asks me down to meals but all I take is a sandwich and a glass of milk. That is until last night."

Harry went on to explain all about Dobby and what he had done for him since last night.

Mrs. Figg gave a pleased hrmmph.

"Well it's about bloody time someone is looking after you giving you extra special care. You've had about enough to be getting on with, without the tragedies of the last two years to deal with."

"Tell me Harry, have you mourned yet?"

Author's Notes – You will see a progressively improved writing style throughout my fic. I have been sitting on this fic for a while and while my original intention was to go back and rewrite my earlier chapters, I found it difficult to do. At some point in the future, I may do so, but until then, please bear with me.

Although my story follows the Order of the Phoenix and I _try_ to stick as close to canon as possible, my mind occasionally wanders to other ideas so keep that in mind.

Coke Freak, dark-wicked-witch and nandhp – Thanks for your reviews. It props up my confidence to see people enjoying my work.

FuNnY cIdE - According to CoS, " house elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission." Dobby has no master. He is an employee of Hogwarts who is on leave. So I believe he has the freedom to use his powerful magic as he wishes at this time.

FuNnY cIdE - Stress is a powerful thing in ones life. It can do strange things to a body and mind. Some people gain weight, some people lose weight. This weight gain/loss can be spread out over a long length of time, or it can be over a short period of time.

Aliedcam – The Dursley's are the Dursley's. I believe that there may have been a howler sent by Dumbledore to make a stronger point for the Dursely's to reinforce the warning they received at the train station. There will be more of them acting like Dursley's in the future though.

Sass – Thank you for your critique of my grammer. I shall endevour to pay closer attention to it in the future. At the present time, I do not have a beta. So far, I have no grand illusions of becoming a writer. This is, at the current time, an enjoyable hobby. I don't plan on giving up my day job (lol).

Thanks to ALL my reviewers so far and all the viewers who have added me to their favourite authors or stories list


	4. Letting things go

Chapter 4 – Letting things go 

He looked at her disbelieving.

"What do you mean, have I mourned yet? What do you think I've been doing for the last month and a half, having a picnic?"

"No Harry, you've not been mourning, you've been blaming. Blaming yourself for getting Sirius killed and for getting your friends into danger."

He stared open mouthed at her. She went on.

"Harry, you don't get this many gray hairs from life without learning a lot about it. I know grieving. I've lost my two boys to Voldemort. And I've lost my husband to illness. Do you think I didn't blame myself for letting those boys go into such a dangerous life without regrets? Without blame?"

He didn't know what to say.

"I've always looked at you like a grandson. I've watched over you while your were out walking the streets, or sitting outside your home. Your lonely life here can only be described as desolate. What do you know of love besides what you have learned at school? Your loss of your parents is something you really never thought of possibly because you were so young. But the loss of your godfather is something that's real and now. You loved him like a father. Looked to him for guidance, wisdom and love. All of which he gave back willingly. He gave his life for you without question and would have done it a thousand times over. You miss him Harry, and you should let yourself grieve that loss."

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes threatening to let loose. He buried his face in his hands. Mrs. Figg's got up from her chair and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right to grieve Harry. It's a natural process that everyone who suffers a loss must go through. You have to honour their memory and a good way to do that is to let yourself remember how much they meant to you."

This was all too much for him to bear. He began sobbing uncontrollably now. He couldn't help himself. He let it wash over him like a wall of water over a dam. She knelt beside him and gave him a great big hug which made him sob all the harder. After about five minutes, he regained himself.

"Now don't you feel better?" She stood up and sat in here chair again. "Holding all that in isn't doing you any good. Maybe you'd like to freshen up? You know where the bathroom is. There is a fresh washcloth in the side cupboard. I'll warm up the tea."

Harry got up and went to the bathroom. He took a washcloth and ran cold water over it. The coolness of the rag felt good on his puffed up face. He stood there holding it in place until the warmth from his face had transferred to the cloth and then he wet it again. He did a few more times and then he gave himself a look over in the mirror. Although some puffiness remained, his eyes weren't too red at all. His skin colour was a light pink. Actually, it was the first colour he had seen in his skin in a few weeks.

He marveled at how Mrs. Figg's was able to hit the nail right on the head as far as what he was thinking. He felt tremendous relief at letting out all the anguish he had been holding back, not wanting to forgive himself for his guilt. He washed his face one more time and went to rejoin Mrs. Figg out on the patio.

"Do you feel a bit more like yourself Harry?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, but you really needed to let it go. Have a cup of tea." She switched topics.

"Are you going to go to Arthur and Molly's before school starts?"

"I dunno, they said they'd try to get me out of here as soon as they could, but I'm not sure if that meant the Burrow, or Headquarters."

"Well, I hope it's sooner for your sake. I mean really, a boy of your age and all you've been through should have the ones who cares about him and who he cares about, around him giving him all the support in the world."

Harry looked at his watch. After gazing at it for a few seconds, he remembered that it wasn't working. "Um… Mrs. Figg. Do you have the time?" he asked.

"It's 1:30 Harry, why?"

"Well, I told Dobby, that I'd be home for lunch and I'm running late. I want to thank you for tea and cookies. It was nice to be able to get a few things off my chest. And you were right about the release of some of my grief. I don't think Sirius would have wanted for me to act the way I have lately, nor my parents for that matter.

"Not a problem Harry, anytime." Mrs. Figg replied.

Harry let himself out the garden gate and proceeded to walk home. As he walked up the steps to #4 Privet Drive, he noticed that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were just leaving the house.

"We are going out for a late lunch. There is soup in the pot on the stove and sandwiches in the fridge if you are hungry. Do not disturb any of our things while we are away." And with that, the Dursleys got into their shiny new car and drove away.

Harry walked into the house and straight up to his bedroom. Dobby was sitting on the trunk darning some of Harry's old socks.

"I'm sorry I'm late Dobby, I hope I didn't spoil the food by having it go cold."

"Not to worry Harry Potter. I have put a '_Tempesta Hora'_ charm on your bedside alarm clock. It tells me when you will be coming home, if you are in any danger, etc. etc. Every good wizarding house has them. They are very useful. They keep house elf's running on schedule. I knew you wouldn't be home soon so I didn't start lunch yet."

"Good, because, I'm not that hungry yet. I think I will go have a rest and think of what I have learned today."

"Very well, Dobby will bring you lunch when you are ready."

Harry went over to the comfy couch and sat down. So many revelations today had sent his mind racing: First with Endora, and just now with Mrs. Figg. His mental state lately had been frayed to say the least. But somehow, he felt a bit of a release. He swung his feet up onto the couch and laid his head on the pillow. He needed to regain his strength. He needed to be in control. The fight to the death with Lord Voldemort would not be too far in the distance and he needed to be ready. But how?

His mind drifted towards Sirius. Why couldn't Harry save him from the Veil? Someone behind it was whispering. Who was it? Why didn't anybody besides Luna hear it? What was that veil anyways? He would send Hermione a letter tomorrow asking about it. If Hermione new anything, it was how to find answers.

Harry lay on the couch for a while pondering these questions until he fell asleep. He was dreaming of being in the Ministry of Magic down in level 9: Department of Mysteries. He had walked through the different rooms that he had been in the previous school year; the room of brains, the time turner's room, the room of the prophecies. He had stopped though in the room where the Veil had been located. He walked down the steps closer and closer to the veil. The sounds of the voices were getting louder and louder as he approached. He was listening, straining almost to hear what it had to say, but to no avail. He was just reaching up to touch the veil when he was startled awake by the tap tap tapping at his window.


	5. OWLs and Letters

Chapter 5 – O.W.L.s and Letters 

Harry looked up from the couch to see a barn owl swooping into the room. Dobby had just opened the window to let it in. In it's beak was the familiar looking envelope from Hogwarts. Harry walked to his dresser and picked up some loose change to pay the owl. He tucked it into his pouch and then took his letter from the owl.

He sat back down on the couch asked Dobby for a cup of tea and opened up his letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_We are please to send you the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels that you have undertaken this past year. The results are as follows:_

_TransfigurationTheory E Practical O Overall O_

_Potions Theory E Practical E Overall E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory O Practical O Overall O_

_Divination Theory O Overall O_

_Charms Theory O Practical O Overall O_

_Care of Magical Creatures Theory O Practical O Overall O_

_Herbology Theory E Practical O Overall O_

_Astronomy Theory E Practical A Overall E_

_History of Magic Theory O Overall O_

_Total 7 O's, 2 E's_

_Grading:_

_Passing:Failing:_

_O - OutstandingP - Poor_

_E - Exceeds ExpectationsD – Dreadful_

_A - AcceptableT - Troll_

_Congratulations on your performance! We will meet to discuss your entry into N.E.W.T level classes on your first full day of classes. I will send you an owl with the time shortly._

_We, that is to say, The Headmaster and I, feel that because of your work with the D.A. Club and the leadership qualities that you have shown in the past year, that you are the most qualified selection for head boy. Please find enclosed your Head boy badge as well as a list of your duties._

As Harry read this, a heavy shiny object fell from the envelope. He gaped at it. They must be nutters, he thought. Leadership qualities? He'd gotten Sirius killed not to mention just about getting 5 of his closest friends nearly killed. Dumbledore and McGonagall must have finally gone off their rocker. Anyways, Head boys were only chosen from seventh years. There must have been a mistake. He would ask Professor McGonagall about this when he saw her about his N.E.W.T level classes and inform her of the mistake. Harry read on.

_Also, as a special request from Professor Dumbledore, he would like for you to continue with your Defense Against the Dark Arts Club with full school sanctions. We are sure you know the reason for this. In the upcoming dark days, it is important for the students to be prepared. We both felt that you are the best person leading this club as you have done such an incredible job in your first year of teaching it. All teachers will be available for resources and research should you need their help._

_As well, we wish to inform you that your lifelong Quidditch ban has been lifted. You will be able to rejoin your teammates for practices when they start. I look forward to watching you play and keeping the cup on my mantle._

_Sincerely yours._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_

Harry was stunned.

He couldn't believe they had given him Head boy status. He decided to write to Hermione and Ron and let them have a good laugh.

_Hi Ron:_

_Just thought I'd write to you and let you know that Dumbledore and McGonagall have finally cracked up. They actually made me Head Boy. I'm sure its all a mistake though. I mean, I just about got my friends killed and their rambling on about leadership qualities. Nutters I tell you. I got my O.W.L.s as well 7 O's, 2 E's. Not bad considering._

_Oh and another thing. Dobby has decided to stay with me for the summer. He thinks I need to be looked after. I can't imagine why. Hermione will have a fit I'm sure. _

_My lifetime ban has formally been lifted for Quidditch (yahhhhhh!) I can't wait to fly on my firebolt again. I'm so rusty; I'd probably fall off it._

_Any news on when I get to leave this place?_

_Harry_

_Hermione:_

_Before Ron has a chance to tell you, Dobby is staying the summer to take care of me. And before you get all huffy, I am paying him._

_Do you know what Dumbledore and McGonagall have done? They made me Head boy. Crazy isn't it? It's all a big mistake though. I'm sure they will figure that out and it will be fixed before the start of term. I got my Owl's as well. 8 O.W.L.s and 7 E's on my O.W.L.s'. Not bad really. I think the sacking of Hagrid during the Astronomy exam and the vision I had during History of magic theory was my downfall. _

_I can play Quidditch again. My ban has been lifted._

_Hermione, in all the reading that you do, have you ever come across anything describing the Veil of Whispers that we saw at the Ministry of Magic? I want to know more about it._

_When do I get out of here? I'm doing much better now that Dobby is here, but I need out._

_Harry_

He attached the letters to Hedwig and sent her on her way.

"Ok Dobby, I'm ready for lunch now"

The next few days blended into one another. Harry received letters back from Hermione and Ron.

_Harry:_

_That's great news on your O.W.L.s' I got 7 O.W.L.s' as well. I'll let Hermione tell you what she got although I'm sure you won't be surprised. I'm glad you'll be able to play Quidditch again. We need you on the team! Bloody hell, you are the Team!_

_Of all the ruddy luck! You have Dobby coming to stay with you. Your own House elf! What does Hermione have to say about that?_

_I wouldn't sell yourself short about being Head boy. I think you'll be great for the job. Your not Percy or anything, but that's even better cause you'll be more fair that he was._

_I can't tell you when you'll be getting out of there. All I can say is to be prepared and packed when someone comes for you._

_See ya mate!_

_Ron._

_Harry:_

_Ohhhh Head boy! I'm so proud of you. The youngest one ever, according to Hogwarts a History. You'll be a fantastic one. And 7 O.W.L.s', that's great. I got 11 O.W.L.s'. My parents were thrilled to say the least._

_I've been looking in my books for references to the Veil, but haven't found much. I'll keep looking though. They might have something back at Hogwarts, maybe in the Restricted Section._

_I think it's great that Dobby is taking care of you (although I am relieved to hear you are paying him). It seems to be working; as this is the longest letter you've sent me all summer. I'll be seeing you real soon Harry, so keep you spirits up._

_Hermione_

Dobby's care was helping Harry. His appetite had returned to normal and then some. He spent a lot of time going for walks or using the exercise equipment in his bathroom. He was putting back on the weight slowly as well as a bit of muscle. The colour was coming back to his cheeks.

He helped out around the Dursleys whenever he was told and as a result, they left him to his own devices. He had tea with Mrs. Figg in the mornings or lounged in his bedroom doing his summer homework and the Dursleys never bothered him. When he was feeling down, he'd soak in the tub or do laps and that would help.

He still had trouble sleeping at night and his scar had started to tingle again leaving him to believe that Voldemort was beginning to plot something new. Over all though, Harry was beginning to mend and he was glad of that.

About 3 days before his Birthday, Harry was sitting in his room doing and essay for potions when he heard the doorbell ring. Uncle Vernon went to answer it. He could hear him thumping across the hallway. A few minutes later, Uncle Vernon was calling him downstairs.

"Hello Harry" came a familiar voice as he reached the bottom stair. "How are you?"

Author's Note

Ok, I may not have the O.W.L's thing down right. I researched as much as I could, and this was the best I could come up with.

Carla: Don't worry about the Dursleys; I'm not making them nicer. In the chapter after this you will see them as they are.

Nandp: Yes, Dobby will be in the next few chapters:)

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	6. Escaping the Dursleys

Chapter 6 – Escaping the Dursleys 

"Mr. Weasley! It's nice to see you. Does this mean…?"

"Yes Harry, we've come to fetch you. Are you ready? Molly's in the car."

"I'll go get my trunk." Harry turned back up the stairs and Mr. Weasley said, "I'll help you Harry."

Harry took the stairs two at a time. He was finally leaving the house and people who hated him.

Mr. Weasley looked around Harry's bedroom. "I like what you've done to the place Dobby. Very nice indeed." Dobby, who appeared from the bathroom smiled. "You'll have to undo all this when we leave though; just for precaution."

Harry tossed his homework that he'd been working on into the top of the trunk and shut it. Mr. Weasley said "Scourgify" over Hedwig's cage and shut the door with the owl inside. "Here Harry, you take Hedwig, and I'll take the trunk. I can levitate it downstairs."

As they headed back downstairs, Uncle Vernon was bellowing about the floating trunk. A string of expletives came pouring out of his mouth as Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon's mouth and said in a clear concise voice, "Scourgify"

Bubbles not words came out of Uncle Vernon's mouth next. Mr. Weasley smiled at him and said, "Useful little spell that is. It cleans up the bottom of birdcages and other nasty things. You'll have to rinse your mouth out a few times to get rid of that taste I'm afraid." Mr. Weasley said to Vernon. He turned to Harry and winked. "Well, it's time we were off."

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon". Aunt Petunia looked shocked. She whispered bye as Uncle Vernon waved him off and shut the door behind him.

"That was brilliant Mr. Weasley." Harry was smiling. Mr. Weasley smiled back. "Thanks Harry, But I'd appreciate you not telling Molly about this. She might not understand." Harry nodded.

Mrs. Weasley got out of the car as they approached and after Harry put Hedwig's cage in the back seat, pulled him into a great big bear hug. Harry could see Aunt Petunia peeking out of the front window and smirked. He hugged Mrs. Weasley right back.

Mr. Weasley made a little noise and then said. "Well, we'd better be off. We've got to get you back to safety." They climbed into the car and drove off.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, is it safe coming to pick me up in broad daylight?"

"You don't think that we'd have done it if it wasn't safe now did you Harry? We have a few members of the order with us here, and a few were stationed at the Dursleys permanently. They were all wearing invisibility cloaks of course.

"Say hi to Harry, Tonks." Mrs. Weasley said.

Suddenly there was a rustling beside him and a Turquoise coloured head showed itself.

"Watcher Harry. How ya doing? She pulled her hood back on and became invisible again.

"I'm not supposed to be visible. It's best if you keep looking ahead when you are talking to me. It will be less suspicious."

Harry turned to face the front of the car. "So what's been happening? What's Voldemort been up too?" Mr. And Mrs. Weasley cringed in the front seat. " Are we going to headquarters or the Burrow?"

"We'll tell you what we know Harry" Mr. Weasley said. "But not everything Harry, you're still under aged," Mrs. Weasley added.

"As far as we can tell, V…V…Voldemort has been gathering his supporters in the northern part of England. There have been a few small attacks on muggle villages. Several injuries have been reported, some severe, but no deaths. We think that V…Voldemort is just testing the waters. We've treated their injuries, and obliviated them so there has been relatively little damage. Professor Snape has been able to inform us that so far, the numbers of death eaters is relatively small and we've been able to recruit some powerful allies to our cause. Now that the Ministry of Magic is cooperating and recognizing the fact that Voldemort is back, it has been a lot easier to contact people.

"We will be going to the Burrow first for a week or two, and then to Headquarters for the last two or three weeks of summer holidays." Harry jumped at this because he had forgotten that Tonks was sitting right beside him. "We have to keep moving you around to keep you safe."

"Oh Harry, Ron asked me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't come to meet you with us, but he is helping Bill and Charlie set up the wards around the house. And Harry, we couldn't be more proud of you if you we're are own son. Ron told us you made you made Head boy. Bravo!" Mrs. Weasley finished.

Harry turned a scarlet red. "I think that Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore made a mistake Mrs. Weasley. I mean really…"

"Nonsense Harry," added Tonks.

Mr. Weasley said.

"Harry, I spoke with Albus about this when I heard and it's no mistake. He feels that you would make an excellent Head boy with superior leadership qualities and your knowledge concerning Voldemort and the advanced knowledge you possess in the Defence against the Darks Arts. This is going to be called into service in the months to come."

If it was possible, Harry felt his blush go all the way to his toes. No one had ever given him such a compliment. He smiled but said now more on it.

The rest of the trip passed pleasantly as they talked about Quidditch, school, and the Burrow. After about 2 hours, they pulled up the lane to the rickety old house. It was a beautiful sight to see.

As they got out of the car, the Weasley clan came out of the house to greet them. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny came up to them each shaking his hand and welcoming him except for Ginny who through her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Welcome home Harry!" They all piped in unison. That was the second time that day that Harry had blushed a Scarlet red.

"Ginny, lay off, give him some air." Fred and George were grinning. She stepped back with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Harry had never felt as happy as when he was around the Weasleys.

"Good to see ya mate," said Ron. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, better now since Dobby came to take care of me."

"Ya, we heard about that. He'll be arriving later on today. He seemed to feel that you needed him."

"Is there going to be any room here? It looks as if it's going to be a houseful," Harry asked.

"Not a problem. Dobby said that he'd just do to the house what he did to your bedroom." Mr. Weasley added. He was grinning. "And maybe I'll just ask him to leave it that way when everyone heads to headquarters."

"Yes, I didn't know Dobby could be such a great interior decorator. I'd love for you to have a bathroom like he made for me."

Fred and George grabbed Harry's trunk from the car and hauled it into the house. Percy grabbed Hedwig and her cage from the backseat and was startled when Tonks voice said. "Be careful Percy, she's a little agitated from the car ride." Tonks was still invisible. She pulled off her hood and stepped from the car.

"Nice shade of blue Tonks," Bill remarked referring to her hair.

"Thanks Bill." She took the invisibility cloak off and folded it in her arms.

"Are you staying too Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yep, one Auror on site at all times. I'll be taking first watch. Madeye, Kingsley, Remus, and the others will be rotating with me. As well, we will have several members of the Order on site too and since most of the Weasley clan is in the order, we won't be needing too many extra's in the next couple of weeks."

They all filed into the house now and Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, I'd better start dinner, it's getting late."

"I'll help you Molly," Tonks offered.

"Umm… thanks Tonks. Ginny, I'll need your help too."

"Why is it always a female that has to do kitchen work?" She huffed.

"Oh all right, Miss Women's Lib. Bill, Charlie, Percy, any takers?

"Sure Mum," Bill said.

"Come on Harry, we'll get your things upstairs and then let Hedwig out for a stretch. Maybe even catch a few rounds of exploding snap before supper." Ron said.

"Well, I'll return the car Molly and be home in an hour." Mr. Weasley said.

"All right dear. But no lingering at the office."

They brought Harry's trunk upstairs to Ron's room, let him unpack a few things, and then headed outside to let Harry release Hedwig. She hopped out of the cage onto Harry's outstretched arm and ruffled her feathers.

"Go ahead Hedwig, you deserve a nice long fly. You've been cooped up for far too long. Have a nice time. But be careful." Harry told her. Harry smiled lovingly at her. She cooed and then took flight.

They all sat at the magically enlarged picnic table and played exploding snap until Mrs. Weasley called for them to wash up for dinner. As they were about to sit down for dinner, a sudden crack filled the air. Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and the twins Fred and George all got to their feet and pulled their wands quickly.

"A little jumpy aren't we boys… and girl? Mr. Weasley chuckled. The group withdrew their wands and laughed as well. Mr. Weasley joined them at the table. They stopped laughing however when another crack broke the silence. Again, the Weasley crew and Tonks jumped to their feet but before they could pull their wands a small voice said. "Dobby is sorry to have scare Harry Potters' Weasy's." He poked his head around the dining room door, a sheepish grin on his face.

"No problem Dobby," Mrs. Weasley said. "We're just a little unused to having such high security here at the burrow."

Everyone laughed and Dobby's grin widened.

"Come join us for dinner Dobby." Mrs. Weasley implored.

Dobby looked shocked and then began to sob. Harry got up from the table and went over to Dobby.

"What's wrong Dobby?" Dobby sobbed all the harder and didn't it was a few minutes before he regained control of himself.

"Dobby has never been asked to have dinner with the wizards, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is not worthy."

"Of course you are Dobby, you are ten times as worthy. You are a great friend and confidante and I feel blessed that you have chosen to come and help me this summer."

At this Dobby was full out crying now. Then Harry did something to Dobby that Dobby had never had done before. Harry reached down and hugged Dobby.

Dobby blinked and then became silent, his eyes growing larger by the minute. Harry stepped back and beckoned Dobby to the table where the rest had make space beside Harry. They began to eat Mrs. Weasleys wonderful meal of fried chicken, potatoes, and corn on the cob, salad, and pumpkin juice.

Harry lie in bed that night, content that he no longer had to suffer the Dursleys for another year. He listened to Ron's soft snores, turned over, and fell asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning at around 6 a.m. It would be quite awhile yet before anyone else in the house stirred. He got out of bed, changed quietly, and headed downstairs, stopping briefly to use the loo on the main floor. He went outside into the garden and sat in one of the comfortable chairs overlooking the pond. He felt so relaxed that he didn't even realize that someone was swimming in the pond until he heard a splash.

"Hi Ginny."

More splashes came as Ginny Weasley sputtered.

"Merlin's Beard Harry, you scared the living daylights out of me. No one ever is up this early in my house."

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone else was up. I just came out to savour the happy feelings of being here."

"It's nice to have you here too Harry. You belong here!"

Ginny swam close to shore and then stepped out of the pond. She was wearing a green, one-piece suit with high cut thighs that accentuated her long legs. Her long red hair lay glistening down her back. She was very streamlined and she looked very attractive in that suit. He stared at her. Was this the same Ginny Weasley who cried after her brothers at the train station in his first year at Hogwarts? 'No definitely not!' He thought. 'Definitely not!'

"Harry, you are going to catch flies with your mouth open like that. Could you hand me my towel? It's on the back of your chair."

Her eyes were twinkling.

Harry promptly shut his gaping mouth and jumped up to retrieve her towel and handed it to her. She towelled off quickly, wrapped it around her, and then sat down beside Harry. He too sat back down, but had the unmistakable blush that he was so used to yesterday.

"So um, do you swim every morning?"

"Most mornings, when it's nice. It's very relaxing and I enjoy the peace and quiet before the storm hits the household when my brothers wake up." She laughed.

Harry mad a mental note to wake up early every morning to watch her step from the pond and his blush deepened.

It must be quite a lot to handle with 6 brothers?"

"It's alright most of the time, but it can be a bit draining and sometimes I just need my own space."

"I'm sorry to intrude on your privacy. Maybe I should go back up to the house?" Harry said as he was about to get up from the chair."

"No don't go. I wanted to ask you something anyways."

She reached for his arm and pulled him back down into the chair. He could feel the warmth radiate in his arm from her hand which she did not remove.

"Harry, how are you doing? I mean honestly, you haven't really said much to Ron and Hermione this summer about what happened last year. And then you arrive here looking like death warmed over. And that's after a few weeks of Dobby taking care of you!" She looked searchingly into his eyes. "How are you Harry?"

He looked back into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and felt the truth come pouring out. He turned back to look at the pond and said.

"It was all my fault! Sirius's death, your injuries, Neville's, Hermione's, Ron's, Luna's. It was all my fault."

"Harry James Potter! Did you use the curse that sent Sirius threw the veil? Did you concoct that plot to force you to go to the Ministry? Did you force us to go with you to the Ministry? I don't bloody well think so. You're a smart wizard Harry, but not that manipulative. We went on our own accord to help you because we love you. All of us, Sirius included. There are things we could have done differently yes, but we can't change the past. We have to move on and not forget the past and the people who mean so much to us!"

She put her hand on his and clasped it. Harry sat there, looking forward trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill. They sat for a quite awhile hand in hand before she spoke again.

"Harry, you have a big heart and when you love someone, you do it proper. It's all right to grieve Sirius's death, but you must never blame yourself for wanting to save him. He did the same for you, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself like this, and you know it." She added softly. "I'm going up to the house and change. See you at breakfast." She squeezed his hand and as she got up, Harry squeezed back and said.

"Thanks Gin."

She smiled and walked up the garden to the house. He sat for a while longer contemplating what she had said to him. She had shaken him out of his stupor of the last few months and he realized she was right. He had to keep moving forward. Dealing with Voldemort was going to be hard enough without this weight around his neck. He looked down at his hand. Just a short time ago, she was holding it and it was still tingling from her touch. He smiled and thought how goofy he was feeling remembering that touch. He got up and slowly walked back up to the house.


	7. The Burrow

Chapter 8 – The Burrow

"Good Morning Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said as he entered the kitchen door. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Fine thanks, can I help?"

Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. She had bacon on the stove and was peeling potatoes and making toast at the same time.

"Thank you Harry, yes. Can you watch the bacon for me so it doesn't burn?"

Harry grinned at the irony of this and nodded. The differences between the Dursleys and the Weasleys were like night and day.

"Those men in this family are late risers, and I'm not used to having any company this early except for Ginny, who is up sometimes before me."

"Yes, I saw her swimming this morning."

"Well, speak of the devil." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny came strolling into the kitchen in shorts and a tank top with her long hair wrapped up in a towel on her head.

Harry turned his eyes away from Ginny in her summer outfit. She looked really good in those shorts. 'Too good,' he thought.

"Morning Mum." Ginny said as she leaned to give Mrs. Weasley a peck on the cheek.

"Harry was just saying that he saw you swimming this morning dear. Honestly, I don't know how you handle the cold water this early in the morning. I can't bear it unless it is like a bathtub."

"Must be because I have Weasley blood in me Mum. Can I help?"

"Oh sure, you don't want to help out last night because you are a female, and now you want to help out because you feel like it? Just go have a seat Miss Weasley, Harry's helping me."

Ginny grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table.

"So Harry, Mum's got ya slaving over a hot stove. She treats guests the same as everyone else in this family." Ginny was grinning.

"Oh hush you, Harry volunteered."

"Well so did I," Ginny countered.

"Very well then, butter the toast and then set the table."

By the time breakfast was ready, the rest of the household stumbled downstairs one by one.

Mr. Weasley was the next to arrive in the kitchen.

"Good morning Love," as he picked up his plump wife and swung her around the kitchen.

"Put me down Arthur, my eggs are going to burn!" Mrs. Weasley sounded exasperated.

He gave her a big kiss and sat her back on her feet. Mrs. Weasley blushed prettily as she turned back to the stove. Next, a chorus of 'Morning Mum, morning Dad' was heard as the boys came streaming in.

Breakfast at the Weasleys was a busy affair. The arms reaching across the table melded into one as each of them tried to fill their plate before the food was gone. They discussed the day's events and were anxious to hear about Dobby's decorating skills that Mr. Weasley told them about the night before.

"Anyone interested in having a game of Quidditch?" Bill asked.

"But there is not enough players." Ron said.

"Ya, I guess you're right. What about Tag Broomstick then?"

"Sounds like fun, lets go!" Ginny said.

Everyone scattered to retrieve the broomsticks and within about 5 minutes, met outside in the garden. An unmistakable crack was heard as Madeye Moody apparated by the house.

"Good Morning Alaster," Mr. Weasley greeted him.

"Come sit in the shade. They are just beginning a game of Tag Broomstick."

The rest of the Weasleys and Harry were having a ball trying to catch one another in the air. Even usually reserved Percy was having fun although he was usually it. He wasn't as good a flyer as everyone else because he was never part of the Quidditch team at Hogwarts and hadn't practiced enough. They played for the better part of an hour before landing softly in front of Mr. Weasley and Madeye.

"I'll go get some lemonade," Ginny offered.

The sun was fully overhead now and everyone was hot and thirsty from their exertion.

Dobby had reappeared in the Burrow a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen. He put his hands on the wall and closed his eyes. A few words silently left his lips and when he opened his eyes again, the kitchen had increased in size. It was now more roomy and functional. The floor space had doubled. The walls were freshly painted. Extra cupboards and a center island had been added. The eating area sported a new larger table with extra chairs around it. You could now walk all the way around the table without having to crawl over anyone to get to your seat. It was a country kitchen though, through and through.

"Dob… Er Dobby, that is just brilliant." Said Mrs. Weasley who had just come in to see what Dobby was doing to her kitchen. The rest of the house, who had followed her in, was voicing their delight as well. They turned to look at Dobby, who at the very moment was sliding down the kitchen wall, spent from magical exhaustion.

Bill and Charlie quickly ran over to him, picked him up and brought him to the couch. Madeye made his way through the Weasleys to have a look.

"Well, I think you have burned yourself out for today. I would suggest that you don't try that again for the next 24 hours. You'd be better lie here quietly for a few hours as well. Using that much energy at one sitting when you are not used to it, is not wise."

Dobby weakly smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh and starting on a less complicated room would also help." Madeye added.

The Weasleys, Harry and Madeye went back outside and left Dobby to doze and Mrs. Weasley to explore her new kitchen.

Each day since the first attempt at decorating and renovating, Dobby had redone a new room in the Burrow. It still had the same homey feeling, but now had become roomier, more private and more functional. The next room that Dobby had tackled when he recovered from his last attempt was Ron's room. He seemed to feel that Harry needed a bit more space than that room allowed.

Ron's bedroom was now extended to a suite of 3 bedrooms and a bathroom off a common sitting area. Each of the bedrooms was 5 times the size of the bedroom that Ron had before. Each of the rooms had a King-sized bed in it with a chest of drawers and a wardrobe to match, and a comfortable brown leather recliner sat in the corner by the window. The room was decorated in Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannon, colors. Posters and banners hung on burnt umber painted walls. The Chocolate Frogs cards that Ron had been collecting ever since he could remember were framed and hung in large pictures on the larger walls. The beds curtains and bedspread were a light brown to match the color of the walls.

Ron was beside himself with glee that Dobby had injected so many of his passions into the room and told him so.

"I love the king-sized bed. That single bed became way too small 2 years ago."

"Dobby is happy that you are pleased Harry Potters Weasy. Dobby wanted it to show his appreciation of the Weasy's family kindness to me."

Harry's room was decorated similarly with the same type of furniture but the colors were different. The walls were painted a soft brown. The bedspread and curtains an olive green. On the wall hung a picture of Harry with his parents and a picture of Harry with the Weasley Family taken the first week that he had stayed there. On Harry's dresser, was a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself taken at Hogwarts by Colin Creevy. Harry to was very pleased with his room and felt that it was truly his.

"Dobby, you should do this for a living. You could make a bundle from it."

"Thanks Harry Potter sir, but Dobby only does it for people who Dobby cares about."

"Well at least I don't have to listen you snore anymore." Said Harry

"I do not snore!"

Harry and Dobby laughed.

The last room in the suite was the bathroom. When Harry opened the door, he couldn't hide his enthusiasm. It was a replica of the one Dobby created for him at the Dursleys. Ron just stood there with his jaw hanging open. 'Maybe taking a bath wouldn't be so bad after all,' he thought to himself. At least he wouldn't have to share a bathroom with Ginny who had become somewhat of a bathroom hog. Everyone came in to admire Dobby's handy work congratulated him on such fine work.

The next day, Dobby chose to do Ginny's room. It was made into a suite of 3 bedrooms and a bath as well. Ginny's bedroom was made up of a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, and a chaise lounge, all in a soft eggshell white. The bedspread and curtains were sunshine yellow, the walls a soft green. Portraits of the Weasley family hung on the one wall. Prints of Monet inspired artwork were evenly placed throughout the room.

The room was definitely feminine, but not girly. It allowed Ginny to have a sanctuary away from it all the masculinity that ebbed from the house from a slew of brothers. Ginny squealed with delight when she saw it and gave Dobby a hug to which he blushed.

The other 2 guest bedrooms were similarly decorated all through with not as much detail. The room, which was to be Hermione's when she stayed, had a small bookshelf in the corner housing all her favorite books. It too had pastel colors, but was of a sky blue and a soft pink. The third room had colors of mauve and white. The bathroom was again similar to Ron's with the exception that the room was more femininely decorated with fresh flowers and ladies accessories and toiletries.

Dobby went daily to do a different room in the house. The next room he did was Mr. And Mrs. Weasleys for whom he created a romantic Parisian getaway complete with a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. Then came Bills and Charlie's suite of rooms. For Bill, a biker inspired room with helmets for lampshades and a bed supported by motorbike tires; for Charlie, a forest inspired room, complete with fire breathing dragon lamps. For Percy, a conservatively decorated room with sparse furniture and masculine decoration, which matched his seriousness. And the last of the bedrooms were Fred and George's. For this suite of rooms, he created a funhouse atmosphere for each of their bedrooms complete with magic mirrors and games in the common room. Dobby made a small-soundproofed laboratory for creating their masterpieces in when they were home.

After all the rooms were done, the Weasleys were talking over the kitchen table. They called Dobby in and asked him to sit at the table.

Mr. Weasley spoke. "Dobby, because of all the wonderful space you made for us, we'd like to do something for you. We'd like to make you an honorary Weasley. You are always welcome in our home!"

The outside of the Burrow looked the same as before, but the inside changes were incredible.

Author's Note

Holy Cow! It's been a month since my last update. My apologies, but life kind of got in the way. I came down with that nasty flu (which took me out for 2 weeks) that's been going around my city, I stopped to do a home renovation, and I was busy with a bowling tournament. My life has gotten back to normal now, so I will be updated more frequently.

Gigifanfic – Yes it is my intention to finish this fan fic. I hope to have this story done before the new Harry Potter book comes out in July. But that may be overly optimistic.

To all my other reviewers, thanks for your encouragement, constructive criticism, and thanks for enjoying my writing!


	8. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 8 – Sweet Sixteen 

The next few weeks were some of the best that Harry had ever experienced. He spent the early mornings watching Ginny's daily swims, occasionally joining her, and then usually talking with her for an hour or so about anything that came to mind. Sometimes they discussed Sirius, which Harry found not as painful as before. Sometimes they talked about Hogwarts or the Weasley's, or the Wizarding world.

It was so easy to talk to Ginny. She made him feel at ease and he always felt safe letting down his guard. One day, when they were chatting, Ginny asked him about his parents.

"Do you remember anything about them Harry? I know you were quite young when it happened."

Harry looked sad at the mention of them. He can't remember the number of times he had spent trying to recall any sort of memory of them.

"Not much. I vaguely remember the flash of green from Voldemort's wand and the motorcycle flight from Godric's Hollow to Privet Drive, but not much more. All I have of them is other peoples memories thru their pictures of them." Harry sighed deeply. "Oh well, at least I have the Weasleys; you can't get much better than that for family!" Harry turned to smile at her.

They were sitting in their favorite chairs down by the pond. He though that their was nothing more perfect than the quiet mornings they had spent together there.

They went on to discuss Harry's 16th birthday party that the Weasley's had thrown for him during his stay. Hermione, Neville, and Luna and a few other D.A. members had come. They spent the afternoon playing Quidditch on a portable field that Bill and Charlie had conjured up. In the evening, they had a bonfire outside in the evening and went swimming after birthday cake was served.

It was the best ever birthday he had surpassing his 11th birthday when Hagrid had come to fetch him to Hogwarts. It was a nice reprieve to the dark times that had past and the dark times that were bound to be coming.

Hermione had come for Harry's birthday and stayed. Her parents had planned to go to a dentist convention and would be gone for 10 days. They asked the Weasley's if Hermione could stay with them while they were gone. The Weasley's of course said yes, they'd be delighted to have Hermione stay.

Hermione couldn't believe the Burrow's new look. She came ladened down with books for 'a little light reading' and said she would research how and why he had transformed. When she, Neville and Luna showed up, they were given a grand tour of the Burrow and were very impressed. Hermione and Luna brought their thing to Ginny's suite and Neville went to bunk with Ron and Harry.

The day after Harry's birthday, the 6 D.A. members were sitting around the picnic table. They were laughing and having a good time talking over all the things they had done the day before. It was release for all of them after what they had gone through together. Strong and long lasting friendships were forming between the six of them even though there were different personalities.

It was Hermione who was the first to bring up the events of the Ministry that night.

"Harry, I did a bit of research on the veil like you asked me too."

Everyone looked at her. She gave them an apologetic look and carried on.

"It seems that the 'Veil of Whispers' was discovered in the Middle Ages by Merlin himself. He found it in a temple in Tibet where it was used to try and contact the next life. The only problem was, whenever anyone would get close, it would somehow pull him or her in and they were never heard from again. When Merlin heard this, he asked if he could take it and study it. They gave it to him as a gift.

Merlin took it back to England with him and studied it for years. It stood in his office where it was said; he spent long hours contemplating it. Then one day, Merlin just disappeared. They could not say where. Most believed his curiosity to get the better of him one day and he just stepped through it. It has been stored in the Ministry ever since. In fact, it was one of the first items ever investigated by the Department of Mysteries."

"Hermione, how long did it take you to look all that up? This is summer vacation you know!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"So the veil is like some sort of magical vacuum?" Neville asked. "It just sucks people in and won't let them out?"

"That's as close to an explanation as I can figure Neville." Hermione replied.

"I asked my dad about that veil and he said it was created to get rid of people who got in the way." Luna said in a soft musical voice. "It was controlled by dark forces and it lures people into its trap."

Luna and here father were considered a bit extreme as far as ideas went, so most everyone just gave here a polite nod.

"So that's it? It doesn't give us much more that what we already knew." Harry said disappointed.

"Not necessarily Harry." Ginny said. "We know that it was in Merlin's possession. We also know that Merlin was a great and powerful wizard. He was though to be very knowledgeable and one who believe in sharing that knowledge with others. He was a prolific writer and was said to have penned over 700 books on the magical world in his long life. We just have to find the book that he wrote on the veil."

This was followed by a long silence broke only by Ron.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Everyone laughed.

"That's brilliant Ginny! Of course, of course! Now why didn't I think of that? We'll have to wait till we get back at Hogwarts so I can research the library there." Hermione was murmuring plans of attack for the library.

Harry looked on at Ginny with a newfound admiration.

Neville and Luna stayed for several days. The six friends had a grand time playing every conceivable wizard games that they could think of and then started in on Muggle ones.

Three days after Harry's Birthday, Mrs. Weasley flooed Luna and Neville back home.

"See you back at school everyone. I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Weasley!" Said Neville.

"You're very welcome Neville. Anytime at all!"

"I had a lovely time here too." Said Luna in her dreamy voice. "Thank you for having me. I'm looking forward to the D.A. club Harry. See you on the train."

Mrs. Weasley called them over to the fireplace and flooed them one by one home.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Ron asked.

"You were supposed to teach me wizards chess today Ron. Don't you remember?"

"Oh ya, right Hermione. I'll go get my board. Do you want to watch Harry?"

"No, you go ahead. I think I'll go do some of my summer homework down by the pond."

"Ginny?" Ron asked. "Do you want to watch?"

"No thanks Ron. I've got some letters to write to Dean."

Harry frowned at this. It suddenly came back to him that Ginny was going out with one of his dorm mates. Harry wasn't sure why this bothered him so much and then it dawned on him. 'Am I getting a crush on Ginny? Yes I am!' He answered his own question. Why not? She was smart, funny, caring, and was very pretty. Why hadn't he seen this before? Was he too blinded by her early crush on him? She had gotten over him though by her third year. And she was dating Dean.

He couldn't do anything about that now could he? He gathered up some of his books and headed down to the pond to write an essay on the effects of 'Draught of the Living Death' for potions. He was about halfway done with 2 feet of parchment written ¾ of an hour later when Ginny came out and sat beside him. He noticed tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"I was just writing a letter to Dean when an owl came from him." She was trying to control her emotions that were welling up inside her. "He broke up with me and did it in a Dear Ginny letter. Oh sure, the words were all sweet and everything. I really thought we had something." She couldn't hold back the tears now. They were streaming down her face.

"Gin, do you want me to go get Hermione? She's much better at this than I am."

"No, please don't go. I just need someone to be here right now."

"Well, he's the worlds biggest git for breaking up with you Gin! He doesn't know what he's throwing away."

He put his hand over hers and intertwined them.

"Do you really think so Harry?"

"Yes, I really do!" He squeezed her hand but didn't remove it.

She smiled up at him through her tear-stained eyes and laid her head on his arm. They sat there for a while before Harry realized that both Ginny and his shoulder were asleep. His arm was tingling, he couldn't feel his fingers anymore, but he didn't care. He was holing Ginny's hand and she was sleeping against' his shoulder! He grinned the widest grins. His thoughts drifted to a series of what ifs. What if he asked her out? Would she say yes? What if Ron had objections? What would the rest of the Weasley's think? Harry's mind was racing at top speed. He closed his eyes for a moment to slow it down. He leaned his head towards Ginny to drink in the fragrance of her recently washed hair and let his headrest on hers. And that's exactly where Fred and George found them a half an hour later: both sleeping against each other in the armchairs holding hands.

"Now don't those two look adorable?" Said Fred in a loud voice that woke them both up.

"Ya, a right cute couple they are." Said George.

Harry and Ginny were sitting upright now trying to shake the cobwebs away when they realized they were still holding hands. They let go quickly.

"We were uh, just uh, uh…" Harry stammered, a full flushed face now.

"Just what are your intentions with our little sister Harry?" The twins chimed together.

Ginny, now totally mortified, leapt from the chair and bolted up to the house, leaving the twins laughing and Harry at a loss for words.

"She um, that is… She got dumped by Dean and I um…"

"Was comforting her?" George offered.

Harry still embarrassed, was grinning too.

"That's ok mate. Your secret's safe with us. After all, you are our financial backer in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. And we owe you plenty." Fred said. "Besides, we couldn't think of a better bloke for our little sister" George winked and Harry turned beet red once more.

"Dinner's ready and mum sent us down here to get you." George said.

They walked back up to the house and Harry tried to regain his composure.

**Author's Note:**

**After making you wait a month for that last chapter, I thought I'd give you another one quickly for your patience. I hope everyone has a Happy Easter! Enjoy.**


	9. The Family Tree

Chapter 9 – The Family Tree

The summer came to a close and the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione prepared for the start of the school year. Hermione had returned home after 10 days at the Weasley's to spend the remainder of the summer with her parents. The entire household moved to Headquarters three days before the start of term. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who had joined them that day were chaperoned by Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Madeye to do their school shopping in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley thought it too risky to take them there but they all complained bitterly and it was only after Madeye assured her that they would be suitably chaperoned and would be perfectly safe that she relented.

They took the transit to the Leaky Cauldron, as it would be the least suspicious route. Tom offered them a quick butter beer as he greeted them into the pub.

"Maybe later Tom." Tonks replied. "We've got some major shopping to do today." as they entered the closet which was the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The alley was bustling with people that day and it was difficult to get anywhere.

"Now everyone, please stick together. I can't stress how important this is." Madeye stated.

"First stop is Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley said.

They made there way down the alley to the magnificent white structure that was the Wizards bank. Once inside the head goblin spotted the group and made his way over to them.

"Good afternoon, I am Gyndilock. Mr. Potter, you have reached the age of sixteen this summer?"

Harry nodded.

"I have two things to pass on to you that were left in my care as well as some banking information now that you have reached said age. Please follow me to my office."

He led them off to the side of the bank in threw an elaborately decorated door. Once inside, he walked over to his desk and pulled out a letter and a large package as well as a business envelope.

"You may wish to open this here as some information contained within has pertinent information to this bank. You may use this office for privacy."

Harry thanked Gyndilock and sat down opening the letter. The rest of the group watched waiting in the back.

_July 31st, 1981_

_My Dearest Most Beloved Son, Harry:_

_Since you are reading this letter, it means that your father and I are no longer of this world and that you have reached the age of 16. We knew that were in great peril in our work for the Order of the Phoenix, but that did not stop us from helping. It was too great, too important for us not to help. Trying to rid the world of Voldemort was the single most important thing we would ever do next than having you my beautiful son. I know it will be hardest on you not to have us her guiding you, taking care of you, loving you. But you must believe that we did what we had to do to make the world a safer place, to keep you safe!_

_There are so many things I want to say to you. So many things to tell you but it would take ages to put them on paper. There are things you would want to know of us and our family, your fathers and mine! We have decided to put all of our thoughts and memories into a pensive for you to have so that you can know us better. To activate my memories, tap your wand on the side and say 'Maters', for your fathers, 'Paterna'._

_Because you are without the benefit of your parent's safety, security and protection, we leave you with another gift. It has been in your father's family for generations and it is extremely rare. It is a ring. Not just any ring however, but a powerful magical ring. There has never been another like it to our knowledge. It is a most useful item to have as it protects the wearer, to a certain degree, from any harm that may befall him or her. It also enhances any hidden talent of the wearer and provides clarity and understanding to him or her. This ring was a gift to the family centuries ago by Merlin himself. Use this gift well my son, as it is all we can offer you in the way of protection now._

_Our final gift to you is our entire estate. You, I'm sure have been led to believe that your vault was all that we left to you. However this is not the case. Inside the package is a key to the Potter family vault. It also contains my small fortune amassed after Hogwarts. All the family's most valuable possessions are stored here. It has all the deeds to properties associated with the magical world as well as the Muggle world. The Potter estate has been held in trust four you and managed by a perfectly capable couple for us these long years. We have never lived there as we didn't want to draw attention to it least if would be vulnerable for attack and many priceless items would be lost. It is now yours to possess and care for. Treat it well and the house will look after you. All of these things, rich with history and of our family are now yours._

_I know it seems a little after the fact now, but I hope that somehow, these things will bring you comfort and a connection to your past. Always remember that we loved you with all our hearts. No matter where your life takes you in this world, remember we will be the most proud of you when you follow your heart._

_Love, Your Parents,_

_Lily and James Potter_

Harry read the letter a second time and then folded it up and placed it back in its envelope. He sat there for a few moments unable to speak or think. Ginny, who was watching him all the this time, took matters into her own hands when she shoved the rest of them out of the office and went over to Harry and started talking to him.

"Harry, is there anything wrong?" She was standing next to him now and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her with his head on her stomach.

After a few long minutes he let go and said.

"It was a letter from my mother. I've never known much about her really, but this letter gave me hope. A sense of identity really."

"That's great Harry. Are you sure you are ok?"

He was looking at her very peculiarly. "It's just something my mum said at the end of the letter about following my heart."

He stood up, looked into Ginny's eyes and leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. He then said without missing a beat.

"Ginny, would you go out on a date with me?"

Ginny was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Did Harry just ask her out on a date?

"Did I just hear you right Harry? You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes you did, and yes I do!" He grinned.

"All right then, you asked for it." She grinned back. "Now we better get back to the rest so they don't worry about you."

They opened the door to 6 anxious faces that were relieved to see that Harry wasn't upset.

"Mr. Gyndilock, I would like to see what's in the Potter family vault please."

"Right away Mr. Potter. You have the key?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. I'll have to get if from the package."

He opened up the box containing the pensive and thought that he would like to explore it but he knew that now wasn't the time or place. He picked up the ring box and lifted the velvet lid on it. Inside was a single gold band with an inscription on it.

'Amblus, Animus, Convalesco, Compatior' (Honour, courage, strength, compassion)

He took the ring out of its case and slipped it onto his finger. A slight tingling occurred and he staggered a bit as a wave of light-headedness hit him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus asked reaching out to steady him.

"Yeah, I think I just wasn't used to it. It's supposed to have a powerful protective charm. I'm fine now though."

"Yes, I've seen James wear that ring. I've never known anything about it before though."

Harry rummaged through the package to pull out a key with the letter P engraved on it. He handed it over to Gyndilock.

"Well then, everything is in order. Please follow me."

He led the 8 of them to the trolley system. 4 of them got into one of the carts, 5 in the other. Harry sat with Ginny behind Remus and Tonks. Ron and Hermione sat with Mrs. Weasley, Madeye and Gyndilock.

Ginny clasped her hand over Harry's when they started off down the tracks. As they began to pick up speed however, she became white knuckled as she had never been this far into the bank before and had never experienced the cart ride to the vaults. By the time they reached Harry's vault, Harry was wincing in pain at her grip.

"Um, Gin, you can let go now! We're here."

Ginny looked down and saw a she was crushing his hand and let go quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was going to be like that."

"Don't worry Gin, you aren't the only one who doesn't like it." And he recounted his first visit there with Hagrid.

"Just remind me never to arm wrestle you. You've got quite the grip."

Ginny blushed.

They stepped off the cart and walked over to the rest of their party. Hermione was smiling and slightly flushed but Ron was looking absolutely peaked.

"That was just like a roller coaster ride. It was fabulous. I can't wait to do it again." She said excitedly.

"Honestly, Hermione, I can't understand why you don't like flying because it can give you a rush like that too." Ron said exasperated.

Harry noticed that Hermione was opening and closing her hand like he had been doing after Ginny let go. He suspected Ron had been gripping it just moments before but he didn't say anything.

Harry gave the first key to Gyndilock who opened up the vault. Everyone was astonished to see the stacks of neatly piled Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts there were everywhere. Harry took his usual amount out and extra for Robin's payment as well as extra's he would need this year including a date, or dates as he hoped to have with Ginny.

Gyndilock said, " The Potter family vault is through this door." Pointing to a door in the back corner that Harry had never seen or noticed before. Harry turned to the rest and said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go in by myself."

"Not at all Harry," said Remus.

Harry followed Gyndilock to the door, who was just picking up a torch. Harry handed him the second key and followed the Goblin inside. Gyndilock said, "I'll leave you to it Mr. Potter. If you need anything, I'll be just outside the door." He handed Harry the Torch and Harry stepped inside the chamber and was dumbstruck. The vault was as big as a Quidditch pitch and was full from top to bottom, front to back with everything imaginable from both the magic and muggle world. It had small paths around the room to get through. On the wall, hung many priceless family tapestries that Harry could only guess he ages of. As well, family portraits hung with all the occupants' seemingly sleeping and slightly dusty from years of storage. Harry wondered if these paintings could talk like the ones at Hogwarts. He cleared his throat.

"Ummm, Ummm."

The painting close to him awoke with a start.

"My word," the lady in the picture spoke. "We have a visitor. Everyone, wake up!" She said in a loud authoritative voice. "We have a visitor!"

The rest of the paintings began stirring.

"And just who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. And your are…?"

"I am your great grandmother Katherine Emily Potter, young Harry and I am very pleased to meet you!" She smiled at him. "We were expecting a visit from you. Can we be of some assistance?"

"I just came to see some of my parents and my family's things. Where do I begin though? I don't have much time. I'm supposed to get my school things after I leave here."

"Well in that case, maybe you should start with the library. It has some books that you can take with you that describes the Potter family as well as the Evans. And maybe you'd like to take a small portrait of either myself or your great, great grandfather William Henry Potter." She pointed to a portrait with a very old man still snoozing in it. "We both know the histories of the family quite well and could answer most of your questions about it."

"I think I will take you thanks." Harry said. "Do you have a miniature?"

"Yes dear, it's right down the path beside the library. Your mothers and fathers things are on the way if you'd like to pick up something of theirs."

"Thanks!" Harry beamed as he rushed off down the path.

Harry picked up the miniature of his great grandmother, who had just arrived in it, and proceeded to the library where she helped him pick out a few books. His eye caught a few books titled 'Merlin's Greatest Achievements' and 'Unlocking Merlin's Knowledge'. Merlin himself wrote both books. Harry's heart leapt with anticipation. Maybe these books held a clue to the veil. He picked them both up as well as a few books on the Potters' and the Evans' history. He was starting to feel ladened down with the weight of the books when his great grandmother pointed out that his parents might have something to help him with that. He walked back to his parent's section with his great grandmother's miniature and let her look around as she perused the items while he rotated her picture.

"Over there Harry." She pointed to a rucksack on a heap of old robes.

Harry went over to pick it up.

"It's a magical one Harry. It will hold a great deal of things but never get heavy."

Harry looked around at his parent's things. He found a photo album, his mother's diary, and his father's old wand. He put them into the bag and then walked back and put the books into it as well. He picked up the miniature from the place where he had left it and walked from the vault.

Once Harry was back in his vault, he met up with the rest of the party. He introduced his Great Grandmother to everyone.

"You have some very fine friends Harry. Very fine indeed!" Said his great grandmother fondly.

"Thanks, so what do I call you anyways? Do you prefer Grandmum, Gran or Grandma?" Harry asked politely.

"I've always preferred Gran. It makes me feel hip." She laughed.

"Gran it is then." Said Harry. "Do you think you could tell me something?"

"Anything Dear, you have only to ask."

"Did my parents ever have their portraits done?"


	10. Diagon Alley

Chapter 10 – Diagon Alley 

"I'm sorry Harry, but no, they did not. They were too young. Wizards begin having their portraits painted when they reach fifty years old." Gran said.

Harry heaved a sigh of disappointment and noticed that they had reached the carts again.

"I'm going to put you in the rucksack for safe keeping Gran while we head out of the vaults."

"That's ok Harry dear, I'll just visit my other portrait for a while. Why don't we set a time when we can meet up again? Say 7 p.m.?"

"That sounds great Gran."

She smiled, waved and walked out of her picture. Harry carefully put the portrait into the sack and placed it into the cart.

The seating arrangements for the ride back out were the same. The only difference was that Ginny instead of holding Harry's hand, grabbed the hand rail on the back of Tonk's seat. Harry slipped his arm around her waist and they were off again. careening around corners and the roller coaster effect of the ups and downs. When they got off the cart ride this time, Harry's hand wasn't crunched and Ginny wasn't as scared. She smiled when Harry released her form his hold. Harry smiled back.

Ron looked much better this time too. He was wearing a grin and said. "That was much better the second time around when you know what to expect." Hermione was wearing the same grin.

Harry began to suspect that there was much more going on between them.

Harry retrieved his pensive from Gyndilock's office and placed it in his sack. To his surprise, instead of getting heavier, it got three times lighter. He swung it over his back and he left the bank.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry pulled out his list and read off the list of books that he would need this year.

Dark Forces – A Guide to Self Protection

Refining Your Powers and Uncovering Hidden Talents

Teaching Spells, Jinxes, Curses, and Counter Curses

Potions for the Potentially Gifted

Advanced Transfiguration

Herbology – A Study in Medicine

Charming Your Way Through Life

Occlumency – Blocking and Hiding Your Thoughts and Inner Most Secrets

Harry sighed guessing that his coarse load this year was going to be rough, not to mention the fact that he was teaching D.A. this year again as well as taking Occlumency. He began to look around the bookstore for the books he would need.

Hermione and Ron were following him as well. Ginny had another set of books, as she was only in year five so she was off with Mrs. Weasley getting her books.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy and his mother entering the store. He stiffened. He had been expecting an encounter with him eventually but he was hoping it would be later rather than sooner. Draco had seen him at once but didn't acknowledge him. He just turned up his nose and walked on.

"That Git!" Ron Said. "Acting like he's all that important while his father sits in Azkaaban."

"Leave it!" Harry warned.

Ron scowled but said no more.

The four finished their shopping and went to Florean Fortesques for ice-cream with Madeye, Remus, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley after sitting for a few minutes and finishing her small vanilla butterbeer ice-cream announced that she forgot she needed to pick up some new robes for Ron. He was growing out of his old ones in leaps and bounds. Remus accompanied her and said they would be back in 15 minutes and the two headed off to Madam Malkins.

Madeye and his ever-watchful eye, decided that with two less guardians, sitting out in the open wasn't such a good idea. He and Tonks made them move to a corner table out of the way and cast a concealment charm over their table.

As it turned out, he was right to be careful. A few minutes later, they noticed 4 suspicious looking wizards come into the courtyard and begin looking around. They separated and began searching every table for someone. It didn't take a genius to tell them who they weree looking for. He recognized one of them as Rodulpus Lestrange, with a beard and a large brimmed hat covering his eyes.

He drew in a breath and Madeye immediately knew where to look. He placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and motioned for him to remain quiet. Ron, Hermione and Ginny spotted who Harry was looking at and gave looks of surprise. The four of the death eaters left the courtyard.

Tonks whispered to Madeye, "It's not safe here. We must get them home!"

"We'll wait till Molly and Remus return and then floo them back from the Weasley's shop." Madeye said quietly.

They sat tense, their ice cream forgotten. For another five minutes they waited until they saw Remus and Mrs. Weasley come back. Tonks changed back into an old hag and left the corner they occupied. She walked past the two and whispered to them that there was danger and they would have to leave. She told them of their location and made her way around the courtyard where she ducked into a dark corner and changed back into her self. Tonks came back into the open and signaled to Madeye that the coast was clear. He herded the four of them up from the table and met Mrs. Weasley halfway.

They wasted no time getting to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred, who had seen them come in, also saw the looks on their faces and escorted them in the back without hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"There were a couple of death eaters in the courtyard of Florean Fortesques looking for Harry. We have to go home quickly. Can we use the floo here?" Said Madeye.

"Of course! There is a private fireplace connection in the apartment. You can use that!" Said George, who had just come into the back room.

Everyone went to the twins little apartment and flooed back to 12 Grimmwauld Place. No one spoke when they got back except or Mrs. Weasley who said she was going to start supper. It was obvious that she was quite shaken with the whole affair and needed time to herself.

"Well, you kids can go put your things away while I take Hermione home." Said Tonks quietly.

Hermione hugged Ginny, Harry and Ron quickly while Tonks prepared the fireplace.

"See you in a couple of days!" Said Hermione as she stepped into the flames and said her home address.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry went up to the Drawing Room and sat down. Ten minutes went by before anyone spoke.

"I can't believe that they were there in broad daylight looking for me!" Said Harry finally.

"But how did they know?" Said Ginny.

"I'll bet it was Malfoy!" Said Ron as he punched his fist into the other hand.

"Maybe, but there might have been spies in Diagon Alley." Ginny offered.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner." Ron said. "I just want to forget that it ever happened."

Ron got up and left the drawing room.

Ginny, who was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa from Harry, moved a little closer to him and picked up his hand.

"Harry, it's not your fault that these things happened you know. It's Voldemort and his obsession with you."

"Ginny, you don't know the half of it." Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes and with his free hand, rubbed his scar. It had been tingling all day but now, it was prickly hot and he knew why. Voldemort was angry.

"Harry, there's something you aren't telling us isn't there?" Ginny asked.

Harry opened his eyes again.

"Yes there is Gin. I haven't said anything about it because I don't know how to deal with it myself. It was something Dumbledore told me back in his office the night of the Ministry of Magic. I don't know if I should tell anyone just yet."

"It's all right Harry, you don't have to tell me, but sometimes it helps to tell someone and get it off your chest. And I'm always her to listen if you need me."

Harry looked into her piercing green eyes and said "Thanks Gin. You're a peach! I just don't know if the words will come out."

She squeezed his hand and he began the tale Dumbledore told him that night and ending with the prophecy given by Professor Treelawney.

"So you see Gin, I've got a lot on my plate being the one who is supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world."

Ginny, who had listened to his whole story thought silently for a few minutes before she spoke again choosing her words carefully.

"Harry, I'm going to say something and I hope you don't take it the wrong way."

He looked surprised and was about to say something when Ginny said.

"Sometimes you can be as stubborn as a Hippogriff! Do you really think you are alone in all this mess? I don't bloody well think so!

Where you alone when you were trying to save the philosopher's stone? No, Ron and Hermione where there to help as well as Professor Dumbledore! Where you alone when you were trying to save me in the Chamber of Secrets? No, Ron, Fawkes, The Sorting Hat as well as the Sword of Gryffindor were there! Where you alone facing Sirius when he thought he had killed your parents? No, Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin and yes, even Professor Snape came to your aid. Where you alone trying to get through the Triwizards Tournament? No, you had Ron, Hermione, Dobby, Sirius, Madeye, and Cedric to help you get through it. And last year, did you have to go to the Ministry of Magic by yourself to save Sirius? No, you had 5 members of the D.A. club and most of the Order of the Phoenix there to help."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"Harry Potter, this is not your burden alone. It is all of ours that care for you. From Dumbledore down to Dobby, we are here for you. To help you, so protect you. Let us help for the love of Pete! At least as much help as we can give. We may not be able to help in the final battle, but we can help you get there!"

Harry looked sheepish and felt silly to be so wrapped up in himself to not realize that what she said was all true. He looked at her and smiled. Before he even realized what was happening, she leaned in to him and kissed him. It wasn't the peck on the cheek like he had given her, but a long, slow, warm, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. He didn't know his eyes had closed but when he opened them again, Ginny had released both his hands and lips and was standing up. She smiled.

"Ron should be out of the shower by now. I'm going up to go have a bath. I'll see you later at Dinner." And with that, she left the room.

'Wow' thought Harry. 'I've never been kissed like that before.' He thought back to the times he had kissed the pretty Cho Chang. It wasn't the most heartfelt kisses then, but very wet from Cho's crying. This was definitely different.

Harry felt a little lightheaded and felt the tingling from his lips all the way down to his toes. He leaned back on the sofa and swung his feet up and closed his eyes. He wanted to savor that kiss and remember it always. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep. At first, he was dreaming of walking down by the lake at Hogwarts hand in hand with Ginny. A few moments later however, his dreams took on an ugly, darker turn. He could feel Voldemort's presence and he was not happy. In fact, Voldemort was the angriest Harry had ever felt.

Voldemort was seething mad, yelling the cruciatus curse at one of his death eaters at the top of his lungs. It scared Harry to feel that much raw energy and before he could stop it, Harry was yelling at the op of his lungs too.

"Harry Potter! I'll kill you sooner or later! You can run but you can't hide Potter!"

"Harry, Harry!"


	11. Bad Visions and Dreamless Sleep

Chapter 11 – Bad Visions and Dreamless Sleep

"Harry Mate, Wake up! It's me Ron! Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was still shaking from the violence in his dream and had broken out in cold sweats. Ron was kneeling beside him with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ron asked.

He couldn't answer and all he could do was nod his head.

"You don't look ok. Ginny, stay with him! I'm going to get Mum."

Harry focused in on Ginny who was wearing a bathrobe and had her hair up in a towel. She looked terrified but she walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. She picked up his hand and caressed it gently making soothing sounds as she did so. He closed his eyes again momentarily trying to refocus when he heard Mrs. Weasley rush into the room. Ginny stood up to let her mum get closer to Harry.

"Ginny, run to the medicine cabinet and see if there is any calming draught. If there isn't, floo Professor Snape at Hogwarts and have him bring some. And hurry Ginny: there isn't much time. He's going into shock." Ginny flew out of the room to the bathroom.

"Ron, go grab me some blankets from your bed. Quickly now!" Ron leaped from the room in two bounds and was back within a minute.

"Put his legs up on the pillows and wrap the blanket around him. That's right! Harry, you are going to be fine. Now take some deep slow breathes. That's right now. In… Out…."

Harry was starting to feel nauseous and frightened. He felt out of control and unsure of what was going on. A few minutes later, a very concerned Ginny and a panting Professor Snape came running into the room.

"I couldn't find any Mum, so I went and got Professor Snape." Said Ginny breathily.

"What happened Molly?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know Severus. Ron found him in a bit of a trance saying some awful things. Maybe we should give him the draught first to calm him down and we can ask him after he settles down a bit.

"Of course! Potter, this potion will calm you down and relax you. I want you to drink it down in one gulp. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and Snape put the vial to Harry's lips. The amber liquid poured down Harry's throat and warmth followed it. Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Within a few minutes, his breathing was slow and steady and he was asleep.

"He'll be ok now Molly. He should sleep for an hour or more. I don't think he should be alone though."

"I'll stay with him." Said Ron.

"So will I after I go change into some clothes." Said Ginny.

"All right, I'll go finish supper. Severus, will you stay to dinner?"

"Thank you Molly. I believe I will. I would like to know what went on here earlier. And to see if there were any lasting effects." As he said this, both he and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other.

"I'll be right back Ron. I'm going to put some clothes on."

Within five minutes, Ginny came back dressed and carrying a tray of ice water for them and Harry should he wake up.

"Ron, what do you suppose just happened?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Gin. I've seen a lot of strange things happen around Harry, but this takes the cake. He looked absolutely terrified and did you hear what he said? It kind of freaked me out!"

"I know, I saw that and heard everything after the initial scream." Ginny said quietly.

"Ron, I'm going to tell you something and please don't blow a gasket." Ginny implored. When Harry and I were alone in the Griphooks office today, he asked me out on a date. I said yes. I'm not dating anybody since Dean dumped me and I really like Harry."

Ron just gaped at her for a few moments.

"You and Harry? Dating? Wow! I'd never of saw that coming!" He grinned.

"You right Ron. Just like you and Hermione will never get together."

"Well, now that you mention it, it was kind of cozy in that cart today." Ron was blushing brightly.

They both looked over at Harry who was beginning to stir on the sofa. His eyes fluttered for a moment and then flickered open. Harry focused in on the room on his two favourite redheads and gave a faint smile.

"Well good evening sunshine!" Ginny said.

"I guess I gave everyone a good scare didn't I? Harry said weekly. "Is there any water? My mouth is really dry." Harry said struggling to sit upright.

"Hey take it easy mate. You've just had a bad spell. Let me help you!"

Ron got up and propped Harry up against the pillows and then handed him the extra glass of water that Ginny brought up.

"I'll go tell Mum that you are awake." Said Ron as he left the room.

"Well Harry, if I knew I was going to have this effect by kissing you, I wouldn't have done it!" Ginny joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It wasn't you Gin! I fell asleep thinking about you but something happened."

"What did happen Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Maybe I'll wait till Ron and your mum comes back as I don't want to tell this more than once."

"All right then Harry, just rest for a few minutes. I'll be right here."

Harry closed his eyes again until he heard footsteps up the stairs a few minutes later. Ron had returned with Mrs. Weasley and Professor Snape in tow.

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"Better now, thanks!"

"So… Potter, what was the vision about? Ron said when he found you, your were yelling in a strange voice, and he had a hard time waking you up."

"I fell asleep and started dreaming. The next thing I knew, I was watching Voldemort and he was… The angriest I had ever seen or felt him before. He was hurling the cruciatus curse at one of his death eaters on after another. It was so violent and overpowering."

Harry shuddered and stopped talking.

"Very well Potter, I must go and report to the headmaster. He will want to know this bit of information. I would suggest you lie here quiet this evening and take this potion when you go to bed tonight. It is for a dreamless sleep. I'm sorry Molly, but I can't stay for supper. I must get back."

Harry lay back against the pillows. His remaining energy spent from reliving the nightmare he had.

"How about I send up dinner for the three of you here? We have an Order meeting this evening anyways and it will be less taxing on you to not have to venture downstairs."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. That would be great!"

Mrs. Weasley and Professor Snape left the room.

"Ron, I need to make a trip to the loo, but I'm still kind of weak, could you lend me an arm for support?

"Sure mate! No problem."

Within 5 minutes, Harry was back laying on the couch with the blankets pulled up around him and Ginny fussing over him.

"I'm fine Gin, just a little weak that's all." Harry said.

"Your skin is like ice." Ginny retorted.

"Wow, you ask a girl out and she turns into her mother." Harry grinned.

"You know Harry, I was going to say something like that. She's turning into quite the mother hen." Ron said mischievously.

Ginny, exasperated said. "Fine, if you don't want me to help or show my concern, I'll just go. I'm sure Mum could use some help in the kitchen." And she turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait Gin, I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

"Yes I know Harry." She smiled and left anyway.

Ron started laughing.

"Well buddy, if you are going to date my sister, you are going to have to learn how to take her. She can give as much as she takes so be forewarned."

Harry was sitting there with his mouth open starring at the empty doorway.

"And speaking of dating my sister…"

Harry's eyes flew back to Ron, not sure how Ron was going to react.

"You better treat her right. I know we're best friends and all, but I'll pummel you into oblivion if you hurt her." Ron was smiling but Harry was sure he'd follow up on those words should Harry screw up. Ron was very defensive and loyal when it came to his family.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to get the wrath of the entire Weasley family on my head." Harry decided to change the subject.

"So what's up with you and Hermione?"

Now it was Ron's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, nothing, that is nothing yet." Ron blushed.

"So what happened then? You both looked flushed when you stepped out of the cart today?"

"I kind of was a bit freaked out by the cart ride and the next thing I knew, she took my hand and squeezed it. I feel kind of bad though cause I think I kind of squeezed back a little to hard on some of those turns." Ron said sheepishly.

"I think it's a Weasley family trait Ron." Laughed Harry. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

Ron was horror struck.

"I, um, I don't know if I can!"

"Well you had better do it before someone else does. She's getting prettier every year Ron! Somebody is bound to notice sooner or later."

"You, I know, I know." Ron said sullenly.

"Be brave Ron, I know you can do it."

"Do what?" Ginny walked in the room carrying a large tray with 3 plates on it.

"Ask Hermione out." Harry said.

"Well Ron, it's not all that hard. After all, Harry did it didn't he?"

"Hey that's not fair Gin!" Harry said

"Who said anything about being fair?" A sly smile crept upon Ginny's face. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

They set upon Mrs. Wesley's fine dinner. Harry was surprised at how much better he felt after eating. So much had happened today and he was trying to absorb it all.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost seven." Said Ron.

"I almost forgot. I was supposed to have a chat with my Great Grandmother tonight. Could you pass me my ruck sack Ron?"

"Sure, no problem."

Harry took his Gran's empty portrait out of the sack and Ron sat her on the empty chair across from him.

At seven sharp, Katherine Potter arrived in her portrait.

"Hi Gran!" Harry said.

"Hello again Harry dear. And Ginny and Ron wasn't it?" They nodded.

"Harry, You don't look well! Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm all right Gran, just had a bad vision that's all."

She frowned. "What do you mean, a bad vision?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I want to know some of my family history." Harry changed the subject. And it was obvious that he had chosen the right subject. He had a suspicion that this was Gran's favourite topic.

"Well, let me start with what I remember about your parents and move back from there. I was about eighty when they go married. It was a beautiful ceremony. They had it on the grounds of Hogwarts where they first kissed. It was so romantic." She said dreamily. "Her father walked her down the aisle of white chairs placed for the guests. He was so proud. She had two attendants. Alice Longbottom and Marlene Mckinnon who were her closest friends. Your father stood there beaming with Sirius as his best man and Remus standing for him as well. Albus, who because of his standing in the wizarding community had the powers to do so, married them. There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

"I never knew Professor Dumbledore married them! He has never said so!"

"I'm sure he just didn't want to bring up bad memories for you Harry. Anyways, the reception was held in the Great Hall. The head table was where the teachers usually sat. Small intimate tables of ten were placed around the room leaving the center open for the dance floor. The ceiling was enchanted with balloons and streamers and a ball of disco…

"Disco ball Gran." Harry corrected.

"Oh yes, that's right, a disco ball shimmered from the candle light."

After a magnificent feast, Lily and James got up from the table and had their first dance. Her dress was made of the finest silk and trimmed with antique lace. Your father wore dark emerald dress robes trimmed with the same antique lace. He thought it looked a little feminine, but I think it tied them together beautifully.

Great Gran Katherine could tell a story like no other and by the end of it, they had been so absorbed that they didn't realize it was 9 o'clock.

Ginny sighed. "That was so romantic."

"Yes it was dear, yes it was!" Said Gran.

Harry and Ron just shrugged. 'Must be a female thing!' Harry thought it was nice to hear the story though. They chatted for a while longer about the people who attended the wedding, where Lily and James went for their honeymoon, and Harry told her some of his life story leaving out the 10 years at the Dursleys. They were so wrapped up in their conversations that they didn't hear Mrs. Weasley come up the stairs and were startled when she came in the room.

"Well, everyone has had an gripping day today and I think it's time for bed. Oh hello Mrs. Potter!" Said Mrs. Weasley noticing the painting.

"Yes you're right Mrs. Weasley. Have a good night everyone. I'll have to go back to my other portrait and report everything as the rest of your family wants to get to know you too."

Harry smiled. 'He had a family that wanted to get to know him even if they were just images from the past.'

"Tell them I said Hi will you Gran and maybe we could do this again tomorrow night?"

"I'll tell them Harry, and I'd be delighted to do this again tomorrow same time. Goodnight my dear boy!" And she left.

Everyone got up to go to bed.

"Don't forget the potion Professor Snape brought for you Harry."

"I won't Mrs. Weasley." He said picking up the vial.

Harry was fine now to move around but he was still a little weak. He waved off any help from Ron though.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… Just a little tired that's all." As he said this, he stumbled a little and had to steady himself on Ginny who was nearby.

"Nonsense Harry, you need a strong arm or two." Said Ginny as she put his arm around her neck to steady him. "Ron, grab his other arm."

Ginny was in full-blown Mrs. Weasley mode now and there was no refusing her. They walked up the other flight of stairs and down the hall to their rooms.

"Ron, I wonder if I might have a word with Harry alone?"

"Sure Sis, no problem but be gentle. Our Harry's had a rough day." He laughed and went into the bedroom.

"Well Harry, you seemed to have forgotten our conversation from this afternoon. The one about 'You aren't in this alone!' and 'We are here to help!' Quit being so stubborn will you? One would think you had Weasley blood in you." Her eyes were twinkling.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. They stood there for several minutes wrapped in each other's embrace. She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her. It was as wonderful as the kiss they had shared this afternoon. And that's the last thing Harry remembered that night before he took the dreamless potion.


	12. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 12 – Hogwarts Express

The next day, Harry, Ron and Ginny spent gathering up their things and packing them for Hogwarts. Madeye, Tonks, and Lupin would be escorting them to the train station as well as taking the train to Hogwarts with them. Madeye was adamant about keeping on schedule and insisted that they pack early.

Harry was feeling much better today. He had slept away any after effects of the vision and recovered all his strength. And he was dating Ginny Weasley! As he was packing, he had noticed his parents pensive out of the corner of his rucksack. He pulled it out and on the side of it was written. "True knowledge lies within, when you discover what you are without". Harry pulled out his wand and tapped it on the side and said "Maters". In and instant, Harry was pulled into the pensive. When he stopped, he was standing at Platform 9 ¾'s with his aunt Petunia, his grandparents and his mother. This must have been her first year. She looked so small, so innocent. She was beaming up at her parents who looked as if they could burst from happiness. Aunt Petunia stood there sullen and unhappy. It was at this moment that Harry could appreciate how his mother being a witch could affect his Aunt so much. His mother got all the attention while Aunt Petunia stood all forgotten in the background. The whole scene played over in his head as he thought about how she treated him and Dudley. Dudley could do no wrong and Harry couldn't do anything right. It was quite a change in perspectives. He could see where all of Aunt Petunia's rage came from and could now somewhat understand it although he still couldn't accept the fact that she took all her resentment out on him.

The next thing Harry knew he was in line at Hogwarts waiting for his mother to be sorted. She looked nervous, as her name had been called to up to the front. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted Gryffindor! She looked as relieved as Harry had been when he was sorted. She went and sat down at the Gryffindor's table by a dark haired boy who Harry recognized as Sirius Black. He congratulated her and they both turned towards the front again when Harry heard the name Remus Lupin. A younger, healthier but scared Remus walked up to the front. His house was Gryffindor. James Potter as well was a Gryffindor. Harry's father was a good-looking boy, already with muscles beginning to fill out his robes. He strutted a bit up and back down the aisle not unlike Draco Malfoy when he was sorted. James had the air of a privileged child. He looked at his mother who was rolling her eyes and commenting on how silly he looked. They were just starting the feast when he heard someone calling him.

"Harry… Harry… Are you in there?

The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a trio of rather perturbed Weasleys: Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron.

"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley somewhat relieved. "If you are going to use the pensive, you should let someone know. We've searched the house high and low for you for the past half hour. You had us worried."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I kind of forgot myself. I'll do that in the future."

"It's lunchtime. Let's go and eat." Ron followed his mum out of the room. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off to the side.

"So Mr. Potter! Where are you taking me for our first date?"

"I hadn't really had a chance to think about it much, but how about down by the lake at Hogwarts with a picnic?

"Well, for someone who hadn't really thought about it, you came up with a great idea." She smiled at him. "And for that, you get this." She kissed him quickly and then hurried them off to lunch.

The rest of the day was spent packing and cleaning. Dobby, who had spent the shopping day at home, had cleaned and tidied a large portion of the house that hadn't been done the summer before. He had managed to place silencing charms on all of Sirius's mother's portraits in the house. He was also the only one brave enough to clean out Kreacher's stash of items that he hoarded and protected from being thrown out. Kreacher had died from glee at having caused Sirius's death but he was given no such "honour" as to have his head mounted and placed on the wall beside the other house elves. Instead, he was buried outside of London in a wooded area with no marker for his grave.

Dobby placed enchantments on some of the rooms to make them appear nicer than they actually looked. Some rooms were so well protected by curses that this was necessary. The house didn't feel as dismal as it once had. It still felt mournful, but not as evil.

The next morning as they left Grimwald Place, Harry was sad. Since this was the last place Sirius lived and it was a sad existence being trapped here in this awful house filled with terrible memories for him. Remus had come by early and asked Harry for a few words alone. They hadn't had much time to spend with each other over the summer as Remus was away on Order business.

"How are you Harry? I'm sorry I wasn't around for you much this summer. How have you been holding up?"

"I've been better," Said Harry. But I'm surviving. It's a good thing Dobby showed up at the Dursleys though. It was hell being there by myself wallowing in my misery. And of course being with the Weasleys made things a lot better as well. What about you Proff… er Remus? How are you? You and Sirius were best friends.

Remus looked at Harry with a sad expression. It's been rough and I admit, I don't know how I've been carrying out my duties for the Order. I am just running on instinct I guess. I suppose I needed someone to talk with but didn't have anyone there at the time."

Harry nodded, knowing how Remus felt.

"You know I'll be there if you want to talk Remus. You can visit me anytime at Hogwarts. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind."

"Thanks Harry, I'll drop by when I can. But right now, we should get a move on. Madeye will be ranting any moment now about how we are holding up his schedule.

They headed downstairs where everyone was congregated and began their trip to the train station.

The platform was bustling by the time they reached it that morning. It was early as far as Weasley time though. Madeye mad sure of it. They packed all of the student's belongings on the train and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes. Hermione, who arrived at the same time, said goodbye to her parents as well. There were four extra people going on the train though as extra security. Madeye, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt. They were added at the request of Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione parted ways with Ginny. As they went up to the Prefect cabin, Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and said, "I'll meet up with you later Gin." She smiled back. "That's ok Harry, I'll be sitting with Neville and Luna and Possibly Tonks. See ya!"

Madeye followed them up to the cabin and the other 3 guards stationed themselves throughout the train. Harry noticed a sullen Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in one of the cabins. When Malfoy noticed Harry, he stood up and pulled the blinds on the window looking in. Harry looked at Ron who noticed that as well and just shrugged.

They entered the prefect cabin and Madeye went and sat with a couple of 3rd years that looked petrified of him.

"So what was this vision about Harry? Ron owled me about it but he was kind of freaked out and I don't think I got the whole story."

Harry sighed. He knew Hermione would pester him until he did. That was just the way she was. So he told her the entire story of his vision.

"So, Voldemort is angry and frustrated?" Hermione pondered. "And it's affecting you more than ever? You really have to start those Occlumency lessons again… and soon. So, I hear you and Ginny are an item!" She grinned.

This shocked Harry and he didn't know what to say.

"How did you find out? Did Ron owl you that too?"

"Honest mate, I never said a word!" Ron said.

"No, Ron didn't tell me, I guessed. After all, it doesn't take a genius to figure out all the clues. All the morning visits to the pond, the looks you gave her. But the tell tale sign was when Fred and George went to get you for dinner the night before I left. Ginny went running through the house to the bathroom and you came back looking rather sheepish. I just put two and two together. And you did just confirm my suspicions."

"Really Hermione, you should write that book on relationships. Your powers of deduction are incredible." Ron said.

Hermione blushed. She thrived on her skills and being acknowledged by it made her proud. The rest laughed at her and it was at this moment when a port key carrying Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in to the train landed on the floor. Harry and Ron leapt up and helped them to their feet.

"Ah yes, the wonders of the port key and moving vehicles. You can never be sure if you are going to land on your feet." Dumbledore said. "All right Minerva?

"Yes, thank you Albus." She said as she smoothed her robes.

"Professor, why didn't you send a letter like always instead of arriving this way?" Hermione asked.

"Good question Hermione, but I think we'll wait for all the prefects to arrive before I explain. Ron, could you go and round up the others?"

Within a few moments, the front car was full of prefects including Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Ron and Hermione and Harry from Gryffindor.

"Now that I have you all here, I just wanted to let you know straight away that we are expecting trouble enroute today. We are not sure when exactly, but we thought you ought to know and be prepared for the worst. You've noticed that we are still missing a Head girl. I believe Hermione would be the best choice to fill that position."

Hermione sat in shock with her mouth open.

"This leaves a prefect spot open in Gryffindor which will be filled by Ginny Weasley. I am also appointing a third prefect from each house. They will be: Neville Longbottom (Draco and Pansy sniggered until Professor McGonagall shot them a cold look), Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode and Justin Finch Fletchley. Now if we could bring these new prefects here before we continue…? And please don't say a word to them yet.

Harry stood up. "I'll fetch Ginny Luna and Neville Professor. They are in the same car."

"I'll get Millicent and Justin Professor. I know which car they are in." Said Pansy.

"Very good! Thank you Harry and Pansy. Just say that they are wanted in the front car."

A few minutes later, a bewildered group walked in. They were amazed to see Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall standing up front.

"Um, what is going on Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, straight to the point Miss Weasley." He smiled. "If you would all find a seat, I'll explain all. I've appointed Miss Granger Head Girl and you Miss Weasley will fill her position as prefect for Gryffindor. I'm also appointing a 3rd prefect from each house to aid in additional duties and that's where the other 4 of you come in. The five stare at him as if had gone completely around the bend.

"I am expecting trouble this year beginning with this train ride to Hogwarts. You no doubt have noticed the 4 adults aboard already. Two of them are Aurors, One is a retired Auror, and the other is a former Teacher. They are Miss Tonks, Mr. Shaklebolt, Mr. Moody and Mr. Lupin. Most of you are members of the D.A. club. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode: I will expect you to join this club and encourage fellow Slytherin's to join as well." A sick look past Draco's face but Dumbledore pressed on.

"I have full Ministry cooperation with these changes and have been promised whatever help I need to ensure the safety of students and staff at Hogwarts. You are the finest from your houses and I have chosen you for your leadership skills, knowledge and bravery. We will be facing dark times and I am hoping to overcome it by encouraging the four houses to work together and become friends or at the very least, allies. You have sworn allegiances to your houses and this will be a great test to that pledge. We will be holding weekly meetings to discuss security, safety and well being of the school. These meetings will take place every Sunday morning at 10 a.m. I wish for you to report anything no matter how small or trivial that it seems at the time to your head of houses or the head boy or girl. The head boy and girl will have the authority of a teacher in all matters. You have all proven your trustworthiness to me. I know you can prove it to your fellow classmates as well. Voldemort has already reared his ugly head. Be Vigilant, be cautious, and bring unity to this school. Thank you! You are dismissed. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter a word if you please."

The other students filed out of the car back to their own. Harry and Hermione stayed behind.

"As head boy and girl, you will have access to the entire school except teachers offices and personal rooms." He tapped them on their heads with his wand and said 'obfirmo'. You will help the teachers with patrols in the evenings and enlist any prefect you fell necessary. You will also have alarm bells and locator gadgets to help us spot the trouble quickly. Those Weasley twin's inventions are getting more useful by the day." He smiled. "Off you go now. Oopps almost forgot our keys to your rooms." He handed them their keys and sent them on their way.

There was so much to talk about now. They passed Draco's car and he stepped out to ask Harry for a word alone. Hermione looked reproachful and was about to protest when Harry said. "It's alright Hermione, I'll catch up in a minute."

Draco motioned for Harry to come into his compartment and at the same time, ordered Crabbe and Goyle out of it and shut the door on them.

"Potter, I'm not sure I can do this right. We've been sworn enemies from the start. I've made some hard choices lately and one of them is whether or not to forgive you for getting my father sent to Azkaban."

"That was his choice to make on becoming a death eater…" Harry started to say.

"Let me finish Potter. As I said, that was only one of the choices I had to make. Another was to decide whether to become a death eater like him or take a different direction in life. I have chosen the later of the two. I no longer wish to devote my life serving Voldemort or listening to my father's disparaging remarks about what a pathetic son I am. I don't expect us to be friends Potter, but you know longer have to consider me your enemy."

Harry was dumbstruck.

"I don't know what to say Draco. I'm not sure if I believe you or not…"

"Yes, I didn't expect you to believe me but did you hear Dumbledore's speech? 'You have all proven your trustworthiness to me.' You can ask him back at the school about it. I 'm sure he'll tell you why he said that. You'll find you that I am not the same person I was last year."

"Well Draco, thank you for telling me this and for trying to end the feud between us. I look forward to dueling you and beating you in the D.A. club." He said with his eyes twinkling.

"You wish Potter, you wish." Retorted Draco as Harry opened the door to leave.

"Just to let you know Potter, I have to keep up appearances with Crabbe and Goyle. Their dad's know my dad." He said apologetically.

"No problem Draco, oh and Draco… It's Harry." He turned and left.

What an incredibly strange day Harry was having. He looked adown at his watch and realized it was almost lunch. He would have to hurry if he was going to catch the food trolley back in his compartment. As luck would have it, he arrived back at the same time as the trolley and the witch pushing it. He bought out the rest of it for himself and his friends to celebrate their appointments.

"Congratulations everyone!" Harry said as he made his way into the car. He dropped his stash of goodies onto a seat and started shaking Neville's and Luna's hand and hugged Hermione and then Ginny, who he also pecked on the cheek. She blushed prettily.

"Ok then, let's chow down." Harry passed around lunch and cans of pumpkin juice. For the next hour, they discussed Dumbledore's speech and all the warnings he spoke of.

"Well, I think we should go and patrol the train. It's been a while." Said Hermione

"Ron, why don't you and I go together? Neville, you and Luna can pair up. And Ginny, you can go with Harry. I'll catch up with the other prefects and get them moving as well.

"Jeese… Hermione, you've got this whole Head Girl thing down pat don't you?" Said Harry as the rest of them laughed.

They filed out of the car and Harry and Ginny were the last ones in there. Harry gave Ginny another hug and said, "That's really great that you are a prefect Gin. Congratulations!" He bent and kissed her softly, sweetly on the lips. She murmured "Thanks" and snuggled into his embrace.

They stood there for a few minutes before he heard a voice saying "Umm sorry to break something up but Hermione was wondering where you too got too." Said Neville sheepishly.

Harry blushed and Ginny giggled as they let go of each other.

"On our way Neville," Said Harry.

The prefects patrolled the train in shifts for the remainder of the day with the help of the Aurors. Aside from a few minor food fights and pranks, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The six spent the last hour in their car discussing the New Year and getting their school robes on. Before they new it, they had rolled into the train station at Hogwarts and disembarked.

A familiar voice rang out.

"First years, First years to me now, move along!


	13. Creating new bonds

Chapter 13 – Creating new bonds

"Hagrid! Boy is it ever good to see you!" Beamed Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron as they rushed to greet him.

"No troubles on the train then?" asked Hagrid with concern in his voice.

"No, all quiet Hagrid." Said Harry.

"Well, you best get up to the castle then. Off you go!" He smiled and began herding the first years off t o the boats and Tonks went to help.

The six, including Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, took a carriage to themselves. Madeye, Remus, and Kinsley sat each in separate carriages with other students.

Everyone made it to the castle with no reported incidents. The student body filed in to the Great Hall and took up their seats. There something different about it and Harry couldn't quite put a finger on it. It was just a feeling he had.

Dumbledore was smiling as usual and Harry couldn't detect any of the sense of urgency and caution he had displayed earlier on the train. Within a few minutes, Professor McGonagall escorted the first years into the great hall and led them up to the front of the great hall. The sorting hat on the stool began to speak and even Ron and Harry paid attention this time.

_Another year at Hogwarts _

_And what a thrilling one it will be_

_The Danger is all around us all_

_As everyone will soon see_

_Things have fallen into place_

_Now the time has come, the die is cast_

_For prophecies that have been foretold _

_To be fulfilled at last_

_Your houses bind you to each other_

_And now your courage will be needed_

_Darkness will fall upon the school_

_For if you fail then evil will have succeeded_

_You must stand shoulder to shoulder_

_Each and everyone_

_With just one common goal_

_To keep He who must not be named_

_From taking a wizards toll_

A collective gasp fell across the great hall as the sorting hat continued

_But there is hope among you _

_Who will keep you from harms way_

_You must keep your wits_

_Stand your guard_

_And courage will save the day._

The hat fell silent and Professor McGonagall moved to the stool and took her roll of parchment and began to read off the names of new students. Harry wasn't listening. He was staring down at his empty plate. Ginny, who was sitting beside Harry, reached over and grasped his hand and squeeze it. He smiled at her. Ron and Hermione were giving them strange looks.

"What do you make of that song?" Ron asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious Ron?" Hermione replied. "Lord VVVoldermort is coming and someone at Hogwarts will lead the armed force against him." She finished quietly.

"Right Hermione," said Harry. "Listen, could you three meet me in the Room of Requirement after the first years are settled in? Say about 8:30 or so? I have something to tell you."

"Sure Harry" echoed the three.

"Umm, so, I guess we have to patrol the halls before nine. Right Hermione?"

"That and check out anything suspicious."

They started to dish out the food that had appeared before them while they were talking. As always, the food was excellent and Ron busied himself by stuffing his mouth with his favourites. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I swear Ron, you act like you've been starved when you sit down to these welcoming feast."

"Rumph e on't geff ese at Humph." Ron mumpled.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed and said, "But I don't get these at home. Mum's cooking is great but we can't afford some of this stuff."

Professor McGonagall tapped her fork on her glass and Professor Dumbledore stood up. Silence fell and he began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure everyone is anxious to get up to their beds after a long day and an excellent meal. I have a few things to talk about however before that occurs."

"First of all, as everyone is aware, Lord Voldemort has come back. We are not sure of his plans totally although we have a very good idea of what he's up to. There is a high probability that he will try and attack Hogwarts."

Gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking, but you will be safe as long as you follow these new rules. They will be posted in your common rooms in case any of you would like a refresher." He took out his wand and wrote in the air.

Rule #1 – Report anything out of the ordinary to your teachers, the head boy or girl or your prefects.

Rule #2 – No one may travel alone anywhere at Hogwarts either in the castle or on the grounds after dark with the exception of Head Boy or Girl or Prefects.

Rule #3 – Hogsmeade visits are cancelled until further notice. Other entertainment will be provided in lui of those visits

Rule #4 – Every student 5th year and up is required to join the D.A. club which is to be taught by Harry Potter. You will be expected to help defend the school if need be so I expect you to be serious about it. It will be part of your mark for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. Teachers will be assisting Mr. Potter as required.

"That is it for the rules. I have elected three prefects for each house as well as Head boy and Head girl. Would those persons please stand and let everyone see them please?"

Fourteen students rose to their feet and looked around the room. They felt a bit awkward with everyone staring at them.

"Very good, thank you, you may sit down again. Remember these face's everyone. They are your closest friends and allies. Seek them if you have any questions or fears. Well, enough of the dark and dire warnings. Off you go to bed and sleep well knowing that you are very well protected hear at Hogwarts."

The prefects rose from the tables and led the first years to the dormitories. Ron and Ginny were corralling them from the hall. "Oi, first years, keep close now!" said Ron.

Harry and Hermione dispersed the rest out of the Great Hall and encouraged them to go to their common rooms. By 8:00 the students were all safely up in their houses, unpacking and getting to know each other. Ginny caught up with Harry in the Common Room.

"Harry, a thought just occurred to me. Don't you think you should tell Neville and Luna too? After all, they were at the ministry last year as well."

"I guess your right Gin, they did risk their lives for it too. Neville's upstairs, but how do we get a hold of Luna? She's in Ravenclaw."

"I'll go ask Hermione. Maybe she can bring her via the galleons she gave us last year.

"Brilliant Ginny. I almost forgot about those."

The five Gryffindor's met up with Luna on the staircase leading up to the Room of Requirement.

"What's up?" Said Luna cautiously. "And why aren't the rest of the D.A. members here? It's lucky I had my galleon with me or I never would have known there was a meeting." She said.

"I have something to tell you four. It's about what happened last year." Harry shut the door and found a crackling fire pit surrounded by six comfy chairs with mugs of steaming hot cocoa placed on the side table. They each picked up a mug and sat down.

"What do you mean by four of you Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"I told Ginny a few weeks ago but I wasn't ready to tell anyone else then. That is, until this evening at the welcoming feast."

They gave him questioning looks.

"Do you remember when we talked about that night earlier this summer? About the fact that the prophecy had been broken? Well, it didn't mean that it was lost. That was just a record of it. Professor Dumbledore had actually witnessed Professor Treelawney reciting it the night she was hired to teach at Hogwarts. It wasn't her usual fake fortune telling that she does, but a real one. Professor Dumbledore showed it from his pensive that night after he port keyed me back to his office."

"Its now time that I shared it with you since you risked your lives to go with me last year." He thought to himself that he could rally use his pensive right about now when it appeared on the table that had held the cocoa mugs a few minutes before.

He put his wand to his head and thought about that night and the pensive and put it into the pensive as thought threads spun from his wand. He tapped the pensive and went and sat back down.

As the pensive began to reveal Harry's thoughts, everyone sat entranced. When it finished by explaining why Harry wasn't picked for prefect, Harry stopped it and looked around that at the five of his closest friends. They sat in silence for a few moments before Neville spoke.

"You mean it could have meant me? I could have been the one that VVVoldemort was after? By some strange twist of fate, he marked you as his equal instead of me?"

"That's right Neville." Harry said softly. "You've heard the sorting hat tonight? The time for the confrontation is coming soon. I know that I'm supposed to kill him before he kills me, but I don't know if I'm that strong." He sighed and sunk back into the chair.

"Of course you are Harry!" Ginny said as she held his hand. "And I'll help!"

"So will I!" Said Hermione as she took his other hand.

"Count me in mate!" Said Ron grasping Hermione's hand

"I'll help too!" Said Luna taking Ron's hand. Ron squirmed a bit.

Neville who had bend pondering it all said. "Of course I'll help Harry" and took Ginny and Luna's hand.

As he did so, a very strange and very peculiar thing happened.

Their hands began to tingle and an aura of bright light surrounded them. They began to levitate off their chairs. They just stared open mouthed, dumbfounded and unsure of what was happening to them.

Without warning, Dumbledore burst through the door, his wand raised expecting the worst. The six broke their connections and let go of their hands and dropped back into their chairs.

"What is going on?" Gasped Dumbledore.

Harry looked thunderstruck. "We're not sure Professor. We were talking, held hands, and the next thing we knew, we were floating above the room."

"Curious, very curious. I felt a disturbance in the magical force in the castle and it came from this room. I will look into this but until then, I would ask that you not try that again. Now, I think it's just about time that you wrap up this little get-together and be off to your common rooms."

"All right Professor, we'll just be a few more minutes." Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore left and Hermione spoke again.

"Well, that was weird don't you think? I wonder what just happened to us? Wasn't that the oddest sensation?"

"It's definitely never boring around me isn't it?" laughed Harry. "But really, we need to research what just happened. That was bizarre!"

"On another matter… I think that since I am going to be running the D. A. club again this year and it will be a lot bigger, I will need some extra help. I think the core six of us will be called the Advanced D. A. club and you will all help me coach this bigger class if you are willing."

The five beamed back at Harry and all thanked him at once. He cleared his throat and did his best Percy Weasley impersonation.

"All right now, break it up. Everyone back to your common rooms. I'm head boy you know. Make way!"

Everyone laughed and they began to head back. It was 9:15 by the time the 6 ADA members got to their common rooms. They had walked Luna to the Ravenclaw dorm entrance and turned their back when Neville gave Luna a peck on the cheek. The common room was mostly empty and Neville said goodnight and headed up to the boys rooms. Hermione and Harry each had a private room to themselves and the four of them went to check it out. They were off the common rooms to the left of the fireplace. Down this same corridor housed the prefect's bathroom as well.

The Head Boy and Girls rooms were large, spacious well laid out areas. They had a 4 postered-canopied bed as well as a writing desk and chair and a seating area with 2 chairs and a couch beside the fireplace. Harry's room had a masculine feel to it, while Hermione's was feminine.

"Well, this is quite comfortable isn't it?" Said Harry as he surveyed his new room. "Affords us some privacy from the common room. I think I like the dorm room better though. Maybe I'll just use this room for meetings and studying. Perhaps we can get a house elf to take out the bed. On second thought, maybe I'll keep it. I'm going to sleep here tonight though as all my things are here anyways. Who knows, maybe I'll like it."

"Well, I'm beat." Said Ron. "I'm off to bed. Night everyone."

"I'm off too." Said Hermione. "Ginny, don't keep Harry up to late will you? I might have to dock points." She smiled as she left the room. Harry smiled at Ginny who had a slight pink tinge to her face.

He walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms in a warm embrace. She stood there with her head resting on his chest hugging him back, listening to his heartbeat.

"Big day wasn't it?" Harry said softly.

"Ummm." Was Ginny's response.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He kissed her gently at first but the passion began to build between them. "I think you best be going before Hermione takes those points." Said Harry breathlessly.

She smiled. "In a minute. Harry, I think you did a great job dealing with the prophecy issue. I think it went very well. And once again, you found out you were not alone. What did you think of that whole bonding thing we did?

"It was strange, but somehow, I feel it was normal, almost serene."

"Kind of like now?" She said as she kissed him again.

Well, I'd better go before I get detention." She walked over to the door and pulled it softly closed after her. He heard 'OW' and went over to the door and opened it. Ginny was laughing as Ron and Hermione were falling all over each other trying to get up from the floor. Both Ron and Hermione were beet red and extremely embarrassed.

"You know, it's much easier to snog in private." Ginny said giggling. "Especially when you have a room Hermione! Harry, what do you think, docking points or detention?"

Harry laughed too. "No, I think we should let them off with a warning as they are new to this. I think we should all get some sleep though."

Ron and Hermione were mortified. They had been talking outside Harry's door. Ron, who was usually scared of any showing of emotion, had walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms and snogged her silly. And Hermione was snogging him right back! It happened in a blink of an eye and then Ginny had walked right into them and knocked them over.

Finally, everyone had said final goodnights and went to bed.

As Harry lay awake that night, he thought to himself, "Could it get any better than this?" He was dating Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione were finally realizing how much they really liked each other and he was Head Boy not to mention back on the Quidditch team. He wished Sirius had been around to see it. The thought saddened him and he resolved to find out what exactly the veil that sucked Sirius in actually was. The last thing he thought that night however was the passionate kiss that he and Ginny shared and he rolled over and fell asleep with a big grin on his face.


	14. Learning Lessons at Hogwart

Chapter 14 - Learning Lessons at Hogwarts 

"I can't believe we have double newt potions first off Monday morning." Said Ron as they were eating breakfast. Professor McGonagall had just finished handing out the schedule.

"This is going to be a killer." Said Harry looking at the classes he had. "And it's not even newts yet." He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. Snape first thing wasn't a good omen in Harry's opinion. He sighed and looked over to see what Ginny had for her first class.

"Well, transfiguration isn't too bad to start off with."

"No, that definitely is not as bad as double potions."

"Well, we'd better get going then. We can't be late for Snape's class and we still have to get our books." Said Ron.

"See you at lunch Gin." Said Harry.

The three older students made their way from the Great Hall to their dormitories to pick up their books and quills from their rooms and made their way to the dungeons. They made it there about 5 minutes early and proceeded to pull out their books and quills from their bags to get ready to take notes. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the class. Malfoy didn't make any comments this time though. He just walked by and took his seat.

Professor Snape walked in and the room fell silent.

"We shall be learning to make a fast healing potion today. Instructions are on the board." He tapped the chalkboard with his wand and the method instantly appeared. "Most of the ingredients are in the student's cupboard. The rest are in my private stock in my office. Miss Granger, will you retrieve the essence of murtlap and dragon's blood." He flicked his wand and the door to the student's cupboard and his office opened. "This potion will have to mature 6 months. It must be stirred once a week. I will know in one week if your potions are correct. If it is wrong, you will do detention with me until you get it right. Begin!"

Harry not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with Snape right off the get go, copied down the method carefully and re-read it several times before he started. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville worked diligently on their potions and by the time they finished the class, had 4 potions that looked and smelt the same.

"Put you names on your potions and store them in the cupboard."

Everyone packed up as the bell rang ending the class.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom… Would you remain? I want a word with you."

A few Slytherin's snickered as they left the room. Hermione lifted her eyebrow as the last of the students left the classroom. Snape flicked his wand and shut the door.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to look into your incident last evening. He wants to know what it was, if it can be controlled and can it be used in a productive way. I'd like the 4 of you as well as Miss Weasley and Lovegood to discuss it in detail. Shall we say tomorrow at 5 in my office?"

"Professor, that time is fine but I think that perhaps we should have it in the Room of Requirement where it happened the first time. Then we could recreate the conditions that took place." Said Hermione.

"Very well, Miss Granger, 5 o'clock tomorrow, Room of Requirement. You are dismissed."

The 4 Gryffindor's left the dungeon in silence.

"Has the world turned upside down?" Said Ron finally. "Snape was almost sociable to us."

Harry laughed but Neville looked nervous.

"Don't worry Neville. It will be ok." Said Hermione. He gave her a weak smile.

"Well, we'd better get to History of Magic." Said Hermione and they hurried to their class. They settled into their seats and Professor Binns began.

"The intricacies of magic have been studied for centuries. A most famous wizard discovered a great many secrets in his lifetime. He valued knowledge and learning about all things and went to great lengths to gain insight into all things magical. I am speaking of course of none other than Merlin."

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville snapped their heads up. Immediately Hermione raised her hand. Professor Binns was unused to interruptions in his class was startled.

"Yes Miss…"

"Granger. Professor, have you ever heard anything related between Merlin and the Veil of Whispers?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm not sure how you know that connection Miss Granger but I'm afraid I don't know for sure. It seems that he wrote prolifically on a great many subjects. One of his last books, 'The book of Isis', was based on his research of the Veil."

At the mention of the book, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Said Professor Binns.

"Do you have a copy of this book sir?"

"Ahh," chuckled Professor Binns, "I wish that I had. It is a very rare book. We don't even have a copy here at Hogwarts and we have quite a collection of rare books. There are only 1 or 2 in existence. One is at the ministry, the other is unknown at the present time."

"Now as I was saying…" He brought the topic back on track.

However, Harry wasn't listening. His heart sank. How was he supposed to find out about the Veil if he couldn't get his hands on the book? He had remembered that book from his dream. He was so frustrated. Hermione poked him in the ribs to get him to focus on the class. An hour later, they were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. They met up with Ginny and Luna.

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." And he told her all about Professor Binns class.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a question for you Gran, don't you think? Now lets go eat. I'm starving." She threaded her fingers through his and the 6 A.D.A members entered the Great Hall.

"Oh by the way, we have to go and explain what happened last night to Professor Snape tomorrow at 5 in the Room of Requirement." Hermione said to Ginny and Luna before they reached their respective house tables.

As they were finishing lunch, Harry leaned over to Ginny.

"I believe I owe you a picnic Miss Weasley. May I have the honour of your presence on Saturday at noon down by the lake?"

Ginny giggled. "Of course you may kind sir. I look forward to it. However, currently, my presence is required in Defense against the Dark Arts class with our new teacher. You may have my attention this evening however." And she got up, pecked him on the cheek, and headed off to class.

"Well, it's off to Herbology then I guess." Said Harry trying to hide his embarrassment of Ginny's kiss. A few Gryffindors noticed however and were sniggering along the table. Harry could feel his cheeks begin to warm. "Well, lets go then." Said Harry.

The rest of the day went rather quickly. After Herbology, they had Care of Magical Creatures. It was nice to see Hagrid back at his job. He looked relaxed and his class went exceptionally well. His first lesson was on house elves. Winky was his guest speaker and Dobby sat in on the class as well. After the class was dismissed, they hung behind to chat with Hagrid.

"Well Harry, what did you think?"

"Great class Professor Hagrid!" Harry beamed.

"I've been taking lessons form Professor McGonagall this summer. Things are going to be a bid different this year."

"Very well done Hagrid!" Said Hermione.

"Yeah, that was brilliant Hagrid." Said Ron.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Hagrid." Said Harry.

Hagrid got emotional and hugged the trio all at once. They had grown since the last time Hagrid had done this, but his massive arms still enveloped them all.

"Hagrid, we can't breath." Said Harry with a muffled voice.

As they walked up to the castle, they discussed Hagrid's first class.

"That was one of his best ever." Beamed Hermione. "And didn't Winky look a lot better this year? She seems so much happier."

"Yes, but did you see her leaving with Dobby? They were holding hands." Ron said.

Hermione stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

"What? You don't think I notice things. I do. You'd be surprised at what I notice." Ron looked at her with a soft expression on his face.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily at Ron who was blushing now himself."

"Come on you two, I'm starving. Let's go get rid of these books and go to supper." Harry said breaking up the awkwardness as they mounted the steps to the castle.

Harry caught up with Ginny in the common room.

"You'll never guess who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Harry." Ginny said excitedly.

"Tonks?"

"Nope!"

"Madeye?"

"Nope!"

"Remus?"

"No, but good guesses though. It's Dumbledore Harry! Isn't that great? Somebody who knows how to teach it!"

"You're joking!" Said Ron. He could see that she wasn't. "But what about his other duties? What about…" He looked around nervously to see if others were listening before whispering… "What about the Order?"

Hermione piped up and said. "Maybe this was more important? Maybe Dumbledore felt is was about time we had a proper teacher. I mean we've had some dreadful teachers in that class haven't we?"

Harry frowned slightly and Ginny picked up on it.

"What's wrong Harry? This is great news isn't it?"

"I don't know. What if teaching takes him away from more important things. Don't you think he'll be needed in the order? Is spreading himself a little thin?"

"Well, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has already thought of that Harry. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

He tried to push away the negativity we was feeling and smiled at her.

"Well, lets go to supper then. By the way Ginny," He said as they left the common room. "What was the class like?"

"It was brilliant!" She said. "We practiced stunning spells mostly but talked about the theory behind it and gave some demonstrations with one of the Aurors."

"That definitely sounds like an improvement." Harry said smiling.

After dinner, they retreated to the common room to do their homework. Hermione and Ron sat at the table playing footsies under it. Harry sat in a chair by the fireplace reading one of his books on defense. He was absentmindedly playing with a strand of Ginny's hair, who was seated before him on a rug cross-legged and leaning against his knees. Ginny was writing an essay for transfiguration.

It was almost surreal for Harry to be enjoying this moment as much as he did. At 8:20 however, Hermione sighed and got to her feet.

"It's time for our patrols. Let's go find the rest of the prefects down in the main hall." It seemed that no one else was keen on ending the moment either, but they went anyways.

When they arrived down in the main hall, the rest of the prefects were beginning to assemble. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid had already arrived. The 4 heads of house took their respective prefects and each took a separate wing of the castle while Hagrid took Harry and Hermione on a patrol around the castle with Fang.

Harry had wished he had known they were going outside quick enough though as a cold wind swept across the grounds and his teeth began to chatter. Hermione tsk tsked him and pointed her wand at him and performed a warming charm.

"Really Harry, what's the point of knowing magic if you can't think to use it when you need it?"

Harry grinned sheepishly at Hermione and mumbled "Thanks". She smiled back and continued to follow Hagrid.

The patrols were quiet that evening and an hour later, they were all back up in the common room warming up by the fire. The five Gryffindor's took up chairs beside the fire and discussed their first patrol.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Said Neville. "At least we had Professor McGonagall to patrol with instead of Professor Snape."

"I can't believe how many rooms this castle has and we only searched a quarter of it."

"Well, according to…"

"Hogwarts a History" finished the other 4 laughing.

"Yes, anyways, according to the book," she frowned at them. "Hogwarts Castle is the largest known structure in existence.

"Well that's stating the obvious. Although I found a few rooms that I never knew were there." Said Ron.

"I think I'm going to turn in now. I'm beat and I've got to finish my essay tomorrow morning." Said Ginny. "Good night everyone." She turned to Harry as she sat next to him, and gave him a quick kiss and headed up to the girls dorm.

"Well, I'm off too." Said Neville. "Night."

"Good night Neville."

Harry picked up his books and headed off to his rooms. "Night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said Harry leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves.

The common room was quiet now and the only sound was the fire crackling. Ron looked over at Hermione who, in return, was looking back at him. He got up off his chair and walked over to her and took her hand. He led her to the sofa and sat down pulling hr into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. She was tense at first but relaxed against him.

Ron had a growth spurt over the summer and his 6'2' frame was finely tuned from a year of Quidditch training. Hermione seemed petite and fragile in his arms. After awhile, Ron spoke.

"Hermione? I've known this for a while but was too afraid to let you know. I've liked you for quite some time now and I mean more then just friends. Do you feel anything for me beyond just friends?"

"Ron, I'm sitting on your lap right now." She smiled, reaching up and touching his face. "Does that answer your question?" Honestly, you are a bit thick aren't you? I've liked you for quite some time too but I guess I'm just too old fashioned when it comes to my love life. I was waiting for you to make the first move."

He blushed a crimson red. He looked down into her eyes and dipped his head to kiss her softly on the lips. She kissed him right back. They cuddled on the sofa for a while before he realized that she had fallen asleep. He felt very protective of her at that moment. He felt her vulnerability while she was sleeping and unguarded and tightened his grip on her. She sighed in her sleep. He hated to wake her but he knew he needed to get some sleep too.

"Hermione, wake up." He said gently. "It's time to go to bed." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok. I enjoyed holding you like that. It's getting late. I'll escort you to your room shall I milady?"

She giggled while he got up in one smooth motion still carrying her and walked over to the Head Girls room, where he let her land softly on her feet. He placed a kiss on her forehead and said goodnight.

Hermione however was still hanging on to his neck and pulled him down towards her and kissed him soundly until she heard the clock strike one. She released him and grinned.

"Pleasant dreams Ron!"

"You too Hermione!"

A half hour later, Ron lay awake in his bed. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He had told Hermione how he felt about her and she felt the same way about him. He fell asleep with the stupidest grin on his face.

Hermione in the Head Girls room was fairing no better. She was feeling light headed and very happy. She had been waiting for this moment for a while and was happy Ron had finally figured it all out. If he hadn't made that first move soon, she would have taken matters into her own hand. She too fell asleep with a silly grin on her face.

Author's Note:

This story was written pre Half-Blood Prince, and as such, will not take into account anything that happens in that book. Just a note to remind everyone, that I do not take credit for anything J. K. Rowling has written. I am simply paying her tribute to her characters and her brilliance.

I loved the book! Wasn't it great? I can't believe we have to wait for at least another 2 years for book 7 to come out. Oh well, I guess we will all have to satisfy our Harry Potter addiction somehow. Thank goodness for fan fiction!

Sorry for the long wait between updates. Some major upheaval in my life right now (as well as some sad news), has somewhat blocked my creative juices. I am trying to kick start them but they are a bit slow to react at the moment. Hopefully that will be repaired soon.

I must apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors. However, I hope that won't make you stop reading my fic on that account. I guess I should let you know that I am Canadian so some of my so called spelling mistakes can be chalked up to Canadian language rules. I am also doing this without a beta, and am a bit impatient sometimes to do this myself. Hence the mistakes that have been so kindly pointed out. I do appreciate the comments. That was not meant to be snide. I take them all into account and appreciate the fact that you care so much to leave feedback.

As far as canon goes, I am trying to keep in character for the most part, and I recognize that mistakes that have been and will continue to be made. Please bear with me. I may repost the entire fic later with all corrections (I have been saving all reviews so that I may go back at a later date), once I have gotten thru the initial story.

dragirlian – Snogging means kissing if you haven't already found that out. Also, this is a K+ rated fan fiction, and I have no intention of it becoming anything perverted. Lol. That's certainly not my cup of tea when it comes to Harry Potter fan fiction.

I'm glad you all are enjoying my fic so far.

Expect at least another long wait for my next update. Can't be helped.

Cheers!

HarryPotterNutbar


	15. After School Lessons

Chapter 15 – After School Lessons 

Early the next morning the 5 Gryffindors reassembled in the common room to finish their homework from the previous night. They spent the hour before breakfast finishing up and Hermione as usual reviewed and critiqued their work and included Neville and Ginny work among her judgmental analysis.

At lunchtime, Professor McGonagall walked up to the Gryffindor table, which took them by surprise.

"After much consideration and deliberation, I have made my choice for new captain of the Quidditch Team. Mr. Weasley? Are up to the task?"

Ron sat there with his mouth open.

"I mustn't have heard you right Professor. Did you just ask me to be the captain of the Quidditch Team?"

"Perhaps you should have your ears checked Mr. Weasley. You seem to have something wrong with them. Yes I did ask if you were interested in the position. Your skills at strategy are well known, your passion for the game is legendary and I believe you are the best person for the job."

"But what about Harry? He's been on the team longer than I have. Shouldn't he be the captain?"

"Harry is good at quite a lot of things Mr. Weasley, but you out perform him in this area. Being on the team longer doesn't necessarily mean knowing Quidditch inside and out. However, if you feel that you are not up to the task…"

"No Professor!" He almost shouted. "I'd be honoured to be the captain."

"Very well Mr. Weasley." She smiled. "I think you should start practices as soon as possible. I look forward to keeping that cup on my mantle. Good day to you!"

Ron sat stunned for a few moments before the cheers of his best friends erupted.

"Well done mate!" Said Harry beaming at him. "Brilliant, you'll be just brilliant!"

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy for you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek at which he blushed.

"Fantastic Ron. All those years of chess playing have finally paid off." Said Ginny.

The rest of his house all got up to congratulate him. It was one of the best days he had ever had with the exception of last night. He was euphoric and couldn't stop grinning.

The rest of the day passed quickly and at 5 p.m., the 6 ADA members met Professor Snape outside the Room of Requirement. They showed him their positions in the room and then their bond of friendship that formed a magical link to one another.

"Very interesting." Professor Snape said at last. "Do any of you know what that is that the 6 of you have just created? Miss Granger? Any ideas?"

But it was Luna who piped up.

"A weapon sir?"

"Well done Miss Lovegood. 25 points to Ravenclaw."

Everyone turned to Luna shocked.

"A weapon?" Stammered Ron.

"Yes indeed. This hasn't happened in over a century. And it seems that the power of you 6 is just beginning to manifest itself. I believe that you will have to find out where you powers lie and how to use them as a tool. But I will have to consult with Professor Dumbledore and a few other people. You are dismissed."

The seven left the room. Professor Snape headed for Professor Dumbledore's office and the students went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"How did you know Luna?" Asked Neville.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a feeling I had. Something I've been thinking about since it happened the first time. It was like it was meant to be."

The others silently agreed with her.

"Well I think we should…" Started Hermione.

"Head to the library after supper and research this." Echoed Ron and Harry laughing.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Hermione said frustrated.

"But we know you too well Hermione." Said Ron reaching for her hand as they reached the Great Hall. "It's just too easy." They strolled hand in hand through the Great Hall oblivious to the sniggering and catcalls going on around them.

"Well Ron, you certainly have given me a lot of ammunition these last few days. You'd better be nice to me or I'll have to owl Fred and George and tell them you've got a girlfriend." Ginny said mischievously.

Ron paled. "You wouldn't dare!"

Ginny just laughed and Ron disengaged his hand from Hermione's and placed both of them on his face and mumbled, 'I must be mental.'

"Don't be silly Ron. Ginny wouldn't do that to you for something small. You'd really have to screw up for her to do that." She gave him a reassuring smile.

The rest of their free time that week was spent either studying or researching in the library. It was Friday evening before they knew it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was indeed a worthwhile class to attend nowadays. Professor Dumbledore taught an interesting and educational class.

Professor Dumbledore had given Harry two weeks leeway to start u p the D. A. and it gave Harry time to start thinking up lesson plans. Harry had Occlumency lessons Tuesday's and Fridays at 3:30 with Professor Dumbledore. He was told to say that these classes were Advanced Defense if anyone asked.

In his first lesson for Occlumency, Professor Dumbledore asked Harry about his plans for the first D. A. meeting.

"Well, I think I'll do a review for the 1st week. I think that all the newcomers should start right at the beginning. I guess for them, I'll follow last years lessons."

"Excellent idea Harry. Perhaps you should hold 2 classes a week. I'll set aside Sunday's and Wednesday evenings for classes. I'll ask that no Quidditch practices or matches will interfere with that schedule."

"Thanks Professor, that was always a bit of a stumbling block for trying to set up meetings last year and that was with 3 house members instead of 4."

"All of the Order Members are at your disposal Harry. They've all agreed to help out if you wish."

"That's great Professor. I will take them up on their offer when I get through the basics and the refresher."

"Now, down to business. I think we'll start by un-cluttering our mind. Let us store our thoughts in our respective pensive shall we?"

Harry pulled his thoughts from his mind and placed them in his pensive. Professor Dumbledore did the same to his.

"Now, I think we'll pull up some cushions on the floor and make ourselves comfortable. I want you to close yours eyes and take deep slow breaths. That's it. Clear your mind of clutter."

Harry began to relax. He found himself drifting off to emptiness until the Professor's voice pulled him back.

"Now, I want you to think of a large brick wall. Envision yourself building it brick by brick. You are trying to keep something out and something in. You must protect yourself. And you must do it quickly. Think of the wall being built very fast as if magically mad. Nothing can enter and, nothing can leave. Concentrate on that wall. Don't let it fall. Don't let it crumble. Focus on the solidness of it."

Harry sat for what seemed like minutes. When Professor Dumbledore told him he could let down the wall, Harry was surprised to see the time. He had been holding up the wall in his mind for well over and hour.

"Well done Harry. That was most impressive for your first lesson. For homework, I want you to meditate for 30 minutes every other evening. Concentrate on the wall and maintaining its integrity. And that's the lesson for today."

Harry collected his thoughts from his pensive, stored it in his rucksack and was about to head off to dinner. He felt exhausted and hungry as if he'd been doing physical exercise.

"Well that seemed to be a productive lesson." Harry said somewhat shocked.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I feel that I must apologize again Harry. I shouldn't have had Professor Snape try to teach you this. I'm a sufficient Legilliman to understand his animosity for you or rather your father."

"That's ok Professor, I know that you had other things on your mind when you arrange that. After looking in his pensive, I can see why he hated my father so much and seeing how much I resemble him doesn't help"

"That's very understanding of you Harry. Thank-you. I will try to make it easier for you this year."

"Professor, Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away Harry, but be forewarned that there are things that I cannot tell you as yet."

"Why did you choose to teach Defense this year? I mean other than the obvious fact that we've had a miserable track record in that class."

"At the moment Harry, there is no one else that can take the position. Remus and Madeye are invaluable in the order. We couldn't afford another Dolorus Umbridge in that position now could we." He smiled.

"I'm a sufficient teacher for that position wouldn't you agree?" His eyes were twinkling.

"Yes Professor, I'd have to say you were more than qualified." Harry smiled back.

"Is there anything else Harry?"

"Actually there is. Why do you trust Draco?"

"And here we come to one of those things where I cannot tell you all that you want to know. Sufficed to say, there are things about young Mr. Malfoy that you do not know and I'm afraid I cannot tell you yet. He has provided us with some information that will help our cause. And I believe that information to be true, as it has been verified by other sources. That was very cryptic I know, but it is the best I can do for now. I hope you will understand."

"I guess that it will have to do for know. But someday I will want a straight answer."

"So you shall Harry, so you shall. But now I think you should go to dinner. Your stomach is beginning to act like Mr. Weasleys. I can hear it from over hear."

Harry grinned, gathered up his belongings and headed for the Great Hall.


End file.
